Fixing the chaos
by flamehaze-shana
Summary: Cuando Hilary recibe una noticia devastadora para ella, su vida cambia en un giro de 360º pero ¿Que pasa cuando Kai se entera y empieza a preocuparse más de lo que él mismo piensa? HilXKai RR onegai!
1. Prologo

Hola amigos, aquí les traigo este fic HilXKai que espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, ya que si no hay tendré que eliminar esta historia.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece.

Dialogo

" " Pensamientos

Fixing the Chaos

**-PROLOGO-**

Hilary Tatibana, chica normal, puede decirse que con tendencia a mandar a los demás, quitando eso linda chica y agradable, y no olvidemos alegre.

Kai Hiwatari, la palabra correcta es… no hay una sola, hay muchas en verdad como: frío, sin sentimientos, serio, amargado, perfeccionista, calculador, etc…

¿Pero que pasa cuando estas dos perdonas tienen cambios en sus actitudes y sentimientos repentinamente? Los dos polos chocaran para unirse.


	2. La noticia

Fixing the chaos

**La Noticia**

Dojo Kinomiya

Eres un cretino-

Y tu una mandona, yo no se porque sigues aquí-

¿Ah sí? ¿Me estas insinuando que me vaya?-

Tómalo como quieras princesita-

Típica pelea entre Hilary y Tyson después de un entrenamiento

Y esto es todos lo días- decía Rei en tono cansado

¿Qué nunca se cansan? Son casi las 10 PM y siguen peleando- dijo Max desesperado

No lo creo- dijo Kenny sin dejar de mirar la escena

Al instante Kai, quien permanecía sentado y callado lejos de los demás, se paró y salió del Dojo

Ahí va de nuevo- dijo Rei mirando la puerta cerrarse

Otro que nunca se cansa, me pregunto, ¿a dónde irá siempre que sale?- dijo Max, y él y Rei intercambiaron miradas curiosas.

Bueno entonces ya no me entrometeré nunca más- decía Hilary roja por el enojo

¡Gracias Dios!- dijo Tyson en tono burlesco

Así Hilary salió del dojo, no sin antes golpear fuertemente a Tyson en la cabeza, y se dirigió a su casa, bajo la mirada de alguien que se encontraba cerca.

¿Hasta cuando pararan?-preguntó Rei cansado

Huy, hasta que ella deje de entrometerse en nuestros asuntos- dijo Tyson sobandose la cabeza

Pero Tyson, ella siempre nos apoya y esta con nosotros cuando lo necesitamos, no olvides la vez que el equipo se desintegró, ella permaneció a nuestro lado- Kenny trató de hacerlo entrar en razón

Lo sé, pero eso no le da derecho de…- Tyson fue interrumpido por Rei

Nada, le hablaré a su casa en unos segundos para convencerla de volver con nosotros mañana y para decirle que lo sientes, aunque tú lo harás mañana personalmente claro esta, a excepción de ti a nosotros si nos agrada- dijo Rei mandándole una dura mirada a Tyson

Tyson lo miró y después de hacer un puchero acepto

Casa Tatibana

Ese Tyson es un bobo, siempre es lo mismo- dijo Hilary mientras se quitaba los zapatos a la entrada de su casa – Ya llegue- dijo para que sus padres se enteraran de su llegada

Hilary, hija, ven aquí un segundo, estamos en la sala- la voz de su padre la llamó.

Hilary llegó a la sala y vio a sus padres sentados con expresión seria.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupada

Hija, toma asiento por favor- le indicó su madre, Hilary hizo lo que le pidieron.

Verás hija, ha sucedido algo que cambiará nuestras vidas, más la de tu madre- dijo su padre en tono calmado. Hilary sólo permaneció en silencio

Hilary, mamá está muy enfermita y…- pronunciaba su madre hasta ser interrumpida por Hilary

Ya no soy una niña pequeña mamá, tengo 16 años, díganmelo sin rodeos ni sutilezas- dijo Hilary duramente, a esto sus padres intercambiaron miradas

OK, tu madre tiene cáncer Hilary- dijo su padre

La noticia fue como dejar caer un balde de agua fría sobre Hilary, quien solo permaneció callada y en shock, al verla así sus padres decidieron seguir.

Esto es muy reciente hija, y gracias a Dios, se pudo descubrir a tiempo para hacer algo- dijo su madre, Hilary seguía en shock

Hija… Hilary- sus padres la llamaban pero no respondía hasta que el teléfono sonó y la sacó de su shock, a lo que se paró automáticamente y fue a contestar, tenía que salir de la sala. Levanto el auricular con manos temblorosas y espero un momento para recobrar el habla.

¿Di… diga? Familia Tatibana- decía con voz más calmada de lo normal

¿Hilary? ¿Eres tú?- se oía preguntar la voz al otro lado del auricular

S… sí soy yo, ¿quién habla?- preguntaba tratando de no pensar en lo ocurrido anteriormente y retener las lágrimas

Soy yo, Rei. Oye, sobre lo que pasó hoy, Tyson esta arrepentido ya sabes como es esto, y esperamos que mañana vengas como todos los días-

…-Hilary solo oía el sonido de la voz de Rei, pero no escuchaba con atención lo que decía

¿Hil?- preguntó Rei a la no respuesta de su amiga

¿Eh? Ah si- Hilary salió de sus pensamientos

¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado

Si Rei, estoy bien, nos veremos mañana- dijo para terminar la conversación, ya no aguantaba más tenía que desahogarse

Que gusto. Hasta mañana Hil- dijo Rei.

Siendo así los dos colgaron. Acto seguido Hilary subió las escaleras ante la mirada preocupada de sus padres, entro a su habitación y se recostó bocabajo en su cama abrazando su almohada, que empezaba a mojarse con sus lágrimas.

Dojo Kinomiya-

¿Y bien?- preguntó Max ansioso

Si vendrá mañana- dijo Rei

¡Que bueno! ¿Oíste eso Tyson? Te salvaste- le decía Kenny a un Tyson enojado

Hmph- fue la única respuesta de Tyson quien tenía un chichón en su cabeza

Con esa respuesta ya te pareces a Kai- dijo Max divertido e hizo que Kenny se riera

Rei permaneció pensativo y al notarlo Max le preguntó

¿No te pareció gracioso?-

¿Eh? No, no es eso, es que Hilary sonaba distraída, como si estuviera perdida en otro mundo- dijo Rei un tanto preocupado

Tal vez tenía sueño, no te preocupes- dijo Max tratando de despreocupar a su amigo

Si tienes razón, ahora durmamos, mañana hay que entrenar- dijo Rei a todos, quienes obedecieron.

Siendo así los G-Revolutions se dedicaron a ir a los brazos de Morfeo, excepto uno que permanecía en lo alto de un árbol contemplando la luna llena con su mirada violeta y su grisáceo cabello siendo despeinándose ante el jugueteo del viento.

Continuará…


	3. Una sonrisa vale mas que mil palabras

Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí estoy ya con otro capitulo de esta historia, me da mucho gusto que hayan dejado reviews, se los agradezco muchísimos porque además son comentarios muy buenos y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo para ustedes-nyo 3 , gracias a esas cuatro personas. Se que son un poco cortos, tratare de alargarlos un poco mas a petición de ustedes. Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les agrade y continúen leyendo-nyo. Matta ne!

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece

Dialogos

" " Pensamientos

Fixing the chaos

**Una sonrisa vale más que mil palabras**

Dojo Kinomiya

¡Dragoon!- gritó Tyson a su fiel bestia bit en combate

¡Draciel!- lo mismo con Max

Muy bien, sigan así chicos- los alentaba el jefe

Rei quien observaba todo, pudo sentir cuando Hilary llegó por detrás silenciosamente, por lo que volteó y la saludo

Hola Hil, que bueno que hayas venido- Rei terminó la oración para ver la expresión seria de Hilary-Ya entiendo- volteó hacia donde se encontraban Max y Tyson batallando- Chicos llegó Hilary, Tyson, ¿no crees que hay algo que debes hacer?- preguntó mandándole una mirada conspiradora.

Max y Tyson terminaron la batalla y Tyson se dirigió hacía donde Hilary estaba con aspecto cansado

Si, si esta bien, te perdono Hilary- dijo Tyson muy seguro de sí mismo

¡Tyson!- gritaron al unísono los demás

¡Hay esta bien! Hilary- Tyson la miró y se percató en la falta de sentimiento de enojo en su mirada- Eh bueno yo… lo siento- dijo ya más sinceramente

No hay problema- respondió Hilary sin cambiar su estado.

Todos la miraron extrañados, y un silencio los envolvió, hasta que ella misma lo rompió con una sonrisa.

Bueno, ¿Qué tal si siguen entrenando?- dijo sonriendo, lo que desconcertó a los demás- ¿Qué esperan?- insistió ella.

Si, vamos Tyson continuamos la batalla- dijo Max listo para lanzar

3, 2, 1, ¡Let it rip!- gritó el jefe y Tyson y Max reanudaron su batalla.

Hilary se sentó cerca de ahí mientras Rei la miraba preocupado.

"Algo no esta bien"- pensó y se acercó a donde se encontraba la chica mirando la batalla en silencio- Hil… ¿esta todo bien?- le preguntó preocupado

Si Rei- le dedicó una sonrisa- Solo tengo sueño, y nada de ganas de pelear con Tyson- dijo ya con un tono más normal. Rei la miró un momento para después sonreír

Bueno siendo así, me encargaré de que no te haga enojar más- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica de castaños cabellos

Gracias Rei-

ooooooooooo

Llegó la tarde y el viento de otoño desprendía las hojas de los árboles con su viento que empezaba a ser frío. Llevaban toda la mañana entrenando, por lo que Hilary salió del dojo y se sentó en uno de los corredores de la casa para disfrutar de la soledad y tranquilidad de la naturaleza para pensar. Rei pensó en seguirla, pero se arrepintió cuando pensó que a lo mejor estaba cansada, y quería tomar un poco de aire para recargar su energía, su amiga si que no había dormido bien.

Kai se encontraba llegando de sus escapadas repentinas y se dirigía al dojo cuando vio sentada y sola a Hilary mirando las hojas caer con semblante melancólico. Se quedo observándola por un rato, analizando cada parte de ella, y se sorprendió a sí mismo haciéndolo.

"Es muy bonita"- pensó, y se reprimió mentalmente por lo pensado frunciendo el ceño. Se acercó lentamente a donde ella se encontraba.

Hilary quien momentos atrás estuviera sumergida en sus pensamientos regresó repentinamente a la realidad cuando oyó las hojas crujir motivo de las pisadas de Kai, por lo que volteó a verlo. El también la veía fijamente con su fría mirada. Permanecieron un momento así, analizándose, hasta que ella, como hace unos momentos, solo sonrió. Él se dio cuenta de la falta del diario brillo de sus ojos cafés y de la incredibilidad de su sonrisa.

Hilary, ¿dónde están los demás?- preguntó con su frialdad habitual

Están en el dojo- respondió ella suavemente y devolviendo la mirada a las hojas que caían.

Entrenando… ya veo- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla. Ella solo se limitó a asentir y permanecer en silencio de nuevo

"¿Por qué no esta con ellos?"- se preguntó él- Bueno, siendo así me retiro, respetaré tu privacidad- así continuo su camino en dirección al dojo comprendiendo que ella quería estar sola

Si quieres puedes quedarte- dijo ella sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que se detuviera y volteara a verla

Al parecer quieres estar sola- dijo Kai mirándola extrañamente

Sí, así es, pero tu presencia es relajante, como la naturaleza en otoño, calmada, solitaria, melancólica, casi podría decirse que no estas aquí- dijo ella sin voltear a verlo aún

Kai la miró con semblante preocupado y se acercó a ella, observando que su mirada, que estaba dirigida al pequeño lago, tenía un gran dejo de tristeza. Eso no era normal en ella, y lo recalcaba más lo que acababa de decirle.

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó pausadamente, sorprendiéndose de que lo hubiera preguntado, sorprendido al preocuparse por ella, que aunque era algo que a menudo y desde hace bastante tiempo ya hacía, no lo había mostrado. Ella posó su mirada en él y le sonrió solo un poco, como ya era habitual desde la mañana.

No pensé que te llegarás a preocupar, que te interesara- dijo casi en tono burlesco, a esto Kai frunció el ceño

De acuerdo, no lo haré, no preguntaré más- dijo Kai desviando la mirada y enojándose por la actitud infantil que estaba tomando, no iba con él- "Eso me pasa por mostrar mi preocupación hacía los demás"- pensó con los brazos cruzados. Planeaba marcharse hasta que sintió la mirada de ella posada en él desde hace rato, así que la miró y pudo ver que en su mirada había curiosidad.

¿Qué?- preguntó con mal tono

Ella parpadeó ante esto, por dentro sentía ganas de reír al verlo en esa actitud, pero más de llorar, así que cambió su mirada al frente para después bajarla. Su cabello tapaba la tristeza que guardaban sus ojos.

Es que… no quiero que tú me veas llorar- dijo mientras una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, por lo que Kai se sorprendió una vez más esa tarde- No quiero que me veas ser débil, porque no lo soy son solo las circunstancias-

Al terminar de decir esto se levantó y sonriendo tristemente se secó la lágrima que mojó su mejilla.

Lo siento, creo que hable demasiado, olvídalo ¿sí?- le dio la espalda a Kai y empezó a caminar hacía la salida de la casa con la mirada baja, hasta que Kai la detuvo por la mano

Pero te estoy viendo llorar… y no por eso creó que seas débil, no, no lo eres, eso es sólo algo normal, motivo de las circunstancias que dices- dijo Kai viéndola fijamente

Hilary se sorprendió y volteó a verlo con los ojos rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas debido al llanto

Y no lo olvidaré tan fácilmente Hilary- dijo mientras la veía recargar su frente contra su hombro y sin dejar de sostener su mano

Gracias- dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

En ese momento lo único que se escuchaba eran las hojas meciéndose en los árboles. Permanecieron así un rato más. Kai no encontraba que decir, o hacer ante eso, nunca le había pasado, y tampoco había estado tan cerca de una chica, empezó a sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente e iba a pronunciar algo hasta que ella habló primero.

Mi madre tiene cáncer- dijo Hilary sin despegar su frente del hombro de él.

Al escuchar esto Kai sintió una punzada en su interior

Ya entiendo- dijo tranquilamente

Hilary levanto la mirada para ver la de él, y al mirar más allá de la frialdad característica del muchacho vio algo que nunca pensó. Vio una mezcla de tristeza y ternura que jamás había conocido en él, y le pareció un milagro ver que sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa. No una sonrisa perversa, sino una sonrisa sincera, no la que le daba a Tyson cada vez que beybatallaban, no, solo una sonrisa dedicada a ella, que sin palabras le decía lo mucho que lo sentía.

Y así, él pudo ver la belleza de esta chica devolviéndole la sonrisa, con sus sonrosadas mejillas, y sus hermosos ojos café, cristalinos por las lágrimas, que expresaban su agradecimiento hacía él y que momentos antes reflejaran dolor. Esto, le hizo pensar algo, que aunque no le agrado mucho, pronto descubriría que sería lo mejor de su vida y no se arrepentiría al llevarlo a cabo.

Lejos de ahí, una mirada ámbar sonreía al ver la escena, y volvía donde sus compañeros tuvieran su descanso. La hojas caían lentamente al lado de los dos jóvenes, creando la tranquilidad a su alrededor.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan dejando sus comentarios, actualizare lo mas pronto posible. 3 Sayonara-nyo X3


	4. La sorpresa

Hola a todos! 3 Ya estoy aquí con otra actualización para ustedes, intento ser rápida, porque además de que pronto saldré de viaje y no tendré tiempo de continuar, a mi me chocan que las historias se tarden en actualizar (y como yo muy seguido hago eso pues estoy tratando de arreglarlo-nyo U jeje). Bueno aquí les traigo este capitulo que espero les guste, tal vez haya una parte media confusa, pero hice lo mejor para que ustedes pudieran entender lo que quería describir, pero siendo una autora a veces es difícil pasar a letras lo que piensas-nyo jeje XD. Bueno de nuevo muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, dragonetty muchas gracias por tus ánimos, por supuesto que leeré tu fic-nyo . Bueno ahora vayamos con la historia.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece

Dialogo

" " Pensamientos

Fixing the chaos

**La Sorpresa**

3 semanas han transcurrido desde aquél día de otoño. Ahora llego el invierno cubriéndolo todo con su blanca nieve y frío viento.

Frío… era lo único que sentía su corazón desde hace 3 semanas y a pesar del apoyo de sus queridos G-Revolutions, inclusive de Tyson, su corazón no sanaba, la herida seguía ahí, abierta, y expandiéndose cada día más, cada día que la quimioterapia de su madre avanzaba, y perdía el cabello y el color, Hilary perdía la alegría y el encanto que alguna vez la caracterizara.

Los entrenamientos comenzaban a tornarse rutinarios sin lo pleitos diarios de Tyson y Hilary, ya que desde que ellos se enteraron de la situación, Tyson empezó a tratar mejor a Hilary, quien además ya no opinaba, solo se limitaba a observarlos y dejar su mente volar al estado de su madre.

Kai la había observado cuidadosamente desde que tuvieron su charla. No sabía porque lo hacía, solo lo hacía, como cuidando que no flaqueara en llanto o cansancio de un momento a otro. Se sentía ridículo cuando lo analizaba, pensaba que, después de aquél día ella volvería a ser la misma, pero solo eran falsas esperanzas, era lógico que al pasar el tiempo, su estado de ánimo empeoraría, sí, era muy tonto al creer los contrario, pero es que desde que vió su mirada llena de dolor aquél día, deseo profundamente e inconscientemente no volver a verla así, quería y extrañaba el brillo de vida de sus ojos, y la energía diaria de la castaña.

Dojo Kinomiya

-Nos veremos chicos- dijo Hilary en la puerta del dojo

-Si, hasta mañana- dijeron Rei y Kenny

-Bueno ahí va otro aburrido día- dijo Max recostándose en el suelo de madera

-Si, es increíble la falta de ánimos que siento- Tyson dijo estirándose

-Eso se debe a ella- dijo Rei con los ojos cerrados

-Si, lo sé, pero me molesta que sea así- dijo Tyson cruzado de brazos

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Max levantándose de golpe al escuchar lo que su amigo había dicho

-Pues porque antes de que ella se uniera a nosotros no pasaba esto, estamos tan acostumbrados a ella que es enfermizo- dijo seriamente Tyson

-Vamos no digas eso viejo- dijo Max tratando de calmar a su amigo

-No sabía que la odiaras tanto Tyson- dijo Kai en su pose característica y sin voltear a verlo

-No la odio, es solo que… no me gusta la situación. El próximo torneo mundial se acerca y tenemos que ir animados, hay que recuperarnos- respondió Tyson

-Tyson tiene razón- dijo el jefe chocando su laptop- El torneo empieza dentro de un mes y nuestro rendimiento ha bajado-

-Pero debemos hacer algo- dijo Tyson mirando el suelo pensativamente

-Si, eso ya lo dijiste Ty- dijo Max

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a Hilary- dijo Tyson mirando a sus amigos

-Explícate- dijo Rei

-Si ella esta triste y eso nos quita ánimos, debemos recordarle lo que es divertirse- dijo Tyson dando una idea

-Empiezo a comprender- dijo Rei poniendo una mano en su mentón pensativamente

-Sí, si lo gramos aunque sea un día que ella se olvide de la situación, me dejará tranquilo para dar lo mejor de mí- dijo Tyson animándose

Daichi (N/A: ¿Dónde de había metido-nyo o.o?) y Max intercambiaron miradas picaronas y con cara traviesa, empezaron a picarle las costillas a Tyson por ambos lados.

-Aja, así que eso no te dejaba tranquilo, ¿eh?- dijo Daicho provocándolo

-¿Qué?- Tyson se empezó a sonrojar

-Yo ya me las olía, tú la molestas para ganar su atención, ¿verdad Don Juan?- dijo Max despeinándolo

-Chicos, ¿de qué hablan? ¡Claro que no!- dijo Tyson quitándoselos de encima muy sonrojado

-Sabes Tyson, esta comprobado en niños de primaria de 1er, 2ndo y 3er año, que cuando molestan a una niña es porque en verdad les gusta- dijo Kenny mirando la escena

-¡No Kenny!- dijo Tyson ya como tomate y agitando los brazos

-Así es Kenny tiene razón, después de todo Tyson tiene mentalidad infantil- dijo Daichi divertido

Todos se echaron a reír a costas de un enojado y rojo Tyson. Kai, quien permaneció en el mismo estado, estaba analizando lo que Tyson había dicho.

-¡Calla enano!- exclamó Tyson a Daichi

-¿A quién llamas enano?- dijo Daicho saltando para estar a la altura de Tyson

-Por lo menos tenemos las peleas de Tyson y Daichi- dijo Rei riendo

-Cierto, sólo espero que no se molesten por la misma razón que Tyson molesta a Hilary- dijo el jefe, e hizo que Tyson y Daichi dejaran de pelear y lo miraran con ojos de fuego

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO!- gritaron furiosos los dos chicos, mientras Rei y Max no paraban de reír

Kai salió del dojo hacía el pequeño lago. Miraba el reflejo de la Luna en él.

-"Hacer algo para que vuelva a ser la misma"- pensó levantando su mirada a las estrellas

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hilary iba llegando al dojo Kinomiya, con el ánimo triste de últimamente, pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró con que no había nadie, y las paredes estaban cubiertas de mantas blancas. En medio del dojo se encontraba una máquina extraña. Había más pedazos de mantas dispersos por todo el dojo e instalados de tal manera que todos dieran cara a la máquina.

-¿Chicos?- preguntó desconcertada

-¡Fuera luces!- gritó Max desde afuera y automáticamente las ventanas se cerraron y toda luz que hubiera en el dojo desapareció

-Oigan, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo Hilary asustándose

Al momento, la máquina que estuviera en el centro, se encedió y dejo ver que se trataba de un proyector giratorio con varias salidas. Este empezó a mostrar videos sin sonido de ella conviviendo con sus amigos, en entrenamientos grabados, en los festivales escolares, en sus vacaciones con los G-Revolutions (n/a: Vean la película), visitando países en los torneos, etc. En todos los videos, ella estaba feliz.

Las mantas dispersas daban y el proyector giratorio, moviendo las imágenes de manta en manta, daban la impresión de que todo sucediera a su alrededor, y pareciera todo, como si lo viviera de nuevo. Hilary no sabía en donde dejar su vista, todo lo veía con tal asombro, como un niño viendo un acto de magia. Su corazón latía con poca rapidez, pero lo suficiente para que sintiera a flor de piel sus latidos, y las lágrimas se empezaban a asomar por sus ojos. Había olvidado lo feliz que podía ser, lo hermoso de la vida se le había escapado de las manos. Todos los momentos, los recuerdos, volvieron a su mente, y supo que lo más preciado para ella, además de su familia, eran sus amigos.

Conforme veía las imágenes se reproducía la canción de Sin Bandera, A encontrarte (n/a: Muy buena escúchenla-nyo ), que quedaba perfecto con el momento.

De repente la máquina paró, así como la música, y sólo dirigió una proyección al frente. Eran sus amigos.

-Hil no te des por vencida- decía Max en la proyección

-Si Hilary se fuerte- decía en jefe en la grabación

-Y amiga, jamás vuelvas a olvidar como sonreír- dijo Daichi

-Si no lo olvides, para que pueda decirte lo boba que te ves- decía Tyson

-¡Tyson!- le reclamaron todos al unísono

-Ya, ya pues. Hilary vuelve en ti, no te pierdas- decía Tyson con una sonrisa

Hilary quien ya empezaba a llorar, emitió una leve risa al escucharlo

-Pero más importante Hilary, recuerda que pase lo que pase, estamos contigo y te queremos, eres una gran amiga y nos pesa mucho verte así, tan pérdida. Recuerda que siempre tendrás quien te ayude a salir de ese hoyo, pues todos tenemos las manos y fuerzas para hacerlo (n/a: Hey, hey, no mal piensen-nyo ò.ó), así que no lo olvides y no te olvides a ti misma- dijo Rei con una bella sonrisa.

-TE QUEREMOS-

Al terminar con esa frase la proyección, las luces volvieron al dojo y los G-Revolutions entraron. Hilary volteo a verlos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció mi obra maestra?- me llevó una semana terminarla- dijo Daichi orgulloso

-Daichi- le dijeron todos con mal tono

-NUESTRA OBRA MAESTRA, NOS TOMO, una semana, ¿contentos?- dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos ofendido

-¿Hil?- la miró Rei preocupado al ver que no respondía

Hilary estaba con la cabeza agachada y sus cabellos cubrían su rostro

-No le gusto- dijo Daichi viéndola inmóvil.

En ese momento ella corrió y abrazo a Rei y a Max al mismo tiempo. Lloraba mucho.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo mirándolos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Y luego dicen que yo me llevo todo el crédito- dijo Daichi enojado

Hilary lo oyó y abrazo al pelirrojo

Hay pequeñín- dijo riendo

Bueno si, ya, ya, ¿y a quién llamas pequeñín?- dijo separándola de él

Todos se rieron. Hilary abrazó a Kenny también y después se dirigió a Tyson.

Tú… realmente… ¿te preocupaste?- dijo mirándolo un poco sonrojada (n/a: No es TyXHil ¿ok-nyo? 3)

Bueno yo…- dijo Tyson de brazos cruzados y sonrojado, evitando la mirada

De él fue la idea- dijo Max

Bueno si, pero…- Tyson no pudo terminar pues Hilary le dio un beso en la mejilla

Gracias- le dijo sonriendo

Eh… si de nada- dijo sonriendo y de reojo vió las caras picaronas de Max y Daichi, por lo que les mandó una mirada marca diablo.

Kai no participó en la grabación- dijo Hilary un poco decepcionada

Bueno Hil, tú sabes como es él- dijo Rei bajando la mirada- Aún así yo creó que él también está contigo- dijo Rei recordando lo que vio aquella tarde de otoño

Sí, tal vez- dijo Hilary

Bueno, ¿Qué tal si ¡comemos?- dijo Tyson para después salir corriendo a la cocina, seguido de Daichi

¡Oye esa comida es mía!- dijo el pequeño corriendo

Ayayay- se quejó Max y él y los demás los siguieron. Mientras, alguién los veía escondido en un árbol.

ooooooooooooooooooo

El atardecer llegó tan rápido como se fue, así que Hilary decidió volver a su casa. Pero al llegar, se encontró con Kai en la entrada.

Kai. Hola, ¿porqué no estuviste con nosotros?- preguntó inocentemente

Porque quería hacer algo por mí cuenta- dijo él mirándola

Ella parpadeo curiosa y se acercó a ella quedando frente a frente. Permanecieron así unos segundos y ella empezó a sentirse incómoda, ya que la mirada de él siempre la había intimidado. Sus ojos violetas brillaban a la luz de la Luna, viéndola a ella, cada facción de su cara y haciendo que su corazón empezara a latir muy rápidamente.

"Que guapo y varonil es"- pensaba mientras veía como el viento jugueteaba con su cabello bicolor.

Estaba sumergida en la apariencia de Kai con ropa de invierno, guantes, gabardina y la típica bufanda hasta que vio algo brillante que colgaba frente a sus ojos. Enfocó bien la mirada y pudo ver que se trataba de una cadena con una cruz azulada, Kai la había puesto frente a ella.

¿Um?- miró la cadena con la cruz para después verlo cuestionablemente

Tómala- le dijo Kai

Es muy bonita, no podría- dijo Hilary negándose, así que Kai tomó sus manos y colocó la cruz en ellas, dejando ahí sus propias manos, cubiertas por los guantes, sobre las de Hilary, igualmente cubiertas por los guantes

Pero Kai- dijo dudando

Esta cruz- la interrumpió Kai- me la dio mi madre antes de morir, pero ahora, yo quiero que tú la tengas- dijo él sin despegar su mirada de ella. Hlary miraba sus manos y las de Kai juntas.

Así menos puedo aceptarlas, son un recuerdo valioso que tu madre te dejo- dijo mirándolo.

Kai tomó la cruz de sus manos y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a Hilary, ella no volteó.

"¿Se habrá enfadado?"- pensó preocupada hasta que sintió que Kai le abrochaba la cadena alrededor del cuello.

Mi madre me dijo que ella siempre estaría conmigo, aunque no físicamente, sí por medio de esta cruz, nunca me dejaría solo, y que cuando me sintiera así, solo, sólo la recordara, y recordara la cruz que tenía conmigo- dijo Kai, puso sus manos en los hombros de Hilary y continuo- Ahora que yo ya no me siento triste y solo por su partida, sé que tú la necesitas más que yo. Así que cuando te sientas sola, toma esta cruz en tus manos y recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo- terminó de decir Kai

Hubo un silencio y Hilary se volteo para ver a Kai. Nieve empezó a caer haciendo que el momento se tornara mágico.

¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó Hilary mirándolo a los ojos

Porque Hil, para mí, tu eres perfecta- le dijo Kai enterneciendo su mirada y sonriendo dulcemente como aquella vez. Hilary abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sus oídos no la engañaban, Kai Hiwatari, quien pensó nunca podría amar a alguien, y menos a ella, su amor platónico, le había dicho, que para él, ella era perfecta. El mismo chico frío, ahora le sonreía con dulzura y le decía que estaría siempre con ella, a su lado.

Nos vemos Hil- dijo Kai al ver que la conversación había terminado, por lo que le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar con destino al dojo.

Kai espera- dijo Hilary, quien lo alcanzó, se puso de puntillas, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso en los labios. Un beso rápido que él aceptó. Se separaron para verse fijamente. Ella le sonrió, y él sintió como si ella hubiera pasado una eternidad en la oscuridad y volvía de ella con una sonrisa feliz.

Gracias- susurró ella y puso su mano en la mejilla de él, después se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y ahí volteó a verlo. Él permaneció de espalda a ella y siguió su camino con las manos en las bolsas de la gabardina y el viento moviendo su bufanda. Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de ella, se tocó los labios.

Basta ya- se dijo a sí mismo cerrando los ojos y continúo caminando.

Hilary lo miró marcharse hasta que desapareció de su vista. Tomó la cadena con la cruz en sus manos y cerró los ojos sonriendo.

La nieve seguía cayendo, siendo la única testigo de la primavera que nacía en dos corazones. Pero a pesar de todo, la oscuridad aun seguiría presente por algún tiempo y sería algo que tendrían que enfrentar juntos.

Continuara…

Bueno este capitulo ya fue un poco más largo… creo .. Jejeje bueno en fin espero traerles pronto algo más y por favor sigan dejando sus reviews-nyo! O Matta ne!


	5. Una charla con Rei

Hola amigos y amigas! Ya volví y les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y han sido tan amables conmigo, espero no defraudarlos. Este capitulo tal vez les parezca algo complicado… o a lo mejor es que a mi se me complico escribirlo para darme a entender jeje P en fin, espero que les guste y como dije actualizare mas pronto. A leer nOn.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece (para que hacer barullo si solo hay que decir eso –O-)

- dialogos

" " pensamientos

Fixing the chaos

**Una charla con Rei**

La nieve estaba amontonándose después de la noche anterior, haciéndole difícil, a las personas que se levantaron temprano, pero conforme el Sol salía eso cambió.

Los rayos del Sol se filtraban por la cortina de la alcoba de Hilary llegando directamente a sus ojos, lo que hizo que se despertara. Abrió un poco los ojos y se sentó en su cama estirándose, después se levanto y termino de abrir las cortinas para apreciar la mañana.

Estaba pensativa hasta que sus ojos captaron un brillo tintineante en su pecho, así que, bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que se trataba de la cruz azulada que, apenas anoche Kai le diera.

Kai… recordar ese nombre la hizo estremecerse al recordar el beso que le dio, se sonrojo al recordar la textura de sus labios, su aroma, sus manos en su cintura… un momento… ¿¡sus manos en su cintura? Y además el no despreció su beso, aunque tampoco lo haya devuelto. Se sonrojo más al considerar una posibilidad entre ellos, y hoy lo vería, se empezaba a emocionar.

Bajo las escaleras, ya cambiada de ropa y sonriente, lo que sorprendió a sus padres, pues en los últimos días su hija había estado muy deprimida, pero ahora ella sonreía, y hasta el apetito le había vuelto.

Después del desayuno salió deprisa al dojo Kinomiya con su corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho, debido a la emoción de ver a Kai.

Dojo Kinomiya

-Chicos en menos de dos semanas las finales nacionales se llevarán a cabo. Creó que ahora tenemos los ánimos para volver a ganar e ir al campeonato mundial- dijo el jefe entusiasmado

-Si y si ganamos tendremos dos meses más para entrenar más, lo importante es ganar esto- dijo Rei

-Vaya al menos no pasaremos Navidad en otro país extraño, ni viajando- dijo Max aliviado

-Así es- dijo Tyson

-Hola amigos- dijo Hilary llegando

-Hola Hills que bueno que llegaste, ¿ya más animada? nn- dijo Max sonriente

-Claro- dijo Hilary sonriendo también

-Bueno empecemos la practica- dijo Tyson

-¿Qué mosca le picó para que quiera entrenar?- preguntó Daichi al jefe

-Ni idea- dijo el jefe mirando a Tyson

-¿Qué tanto esperan? ¡Vamos!- dijo Tyson apresurándolos

Hilary empezó a buscar con la mirada a Kai, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y cuando no lo encontró se decepciono.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Rei- Creí que lo de ayer te había levantado los ánimos

No, claro que sí me levanto los ánimos Rei, es… no es nada- dijo sonriendo. Rei la miró un momento y después sonrió.

-Vaya, Kai desapareció de nuevo y no se le ha visto desde ayer en la noche, ¿Qué raro no?- dijo Rei mandándole una indirecta a Hilary

-¿Ah si? Pues… jeje… él siempre desaparece- dijo Hilary sintiendo sus mejillas calientes y dirigiéndose a donde estaban los demás. Rei la siguió.

Después de un rato de entrenar arduamente los chicos se dispusieron a descansar.

-Estoy exhausto- dijo Daichi acostándose en el suelo de madera

-Si, el entrenamiento esta dando frutos, si tan solo Kai…- dijo Kenny hasta que Tyson lo interrumpió

-Kai, Kai, Kai, ¿bueno que nunca se va a dignar a entrenar con nosotros?- dijo Tyson haciendo berrinche

-Iré a buscarlo- dijo Rei levantándose- ¿No vienes Hilary?-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- dijo Hilary sorprendida

-No, la Hilary que esta atrás de ti… obvio que tú- dijo Rei sarcásticamente- Vamos, te hará bien caminar un rato después de haber estado sentada bastante tiempo- dijo Rei saliendo. Hilary se levanto y lo siguió.

Ella y Rei buscaron a Kai un buen rato, hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron en una banca del parque.

-Ese Kai, siempre desapareciendo a los confines más remotos- dijo Rei con un suspiro

-Si… ¿siempre ha sido así?- preguntó Hilary un poco tímida

-Sí, al menos desde que yo lo conozco- dijo Rei

-Rei, tú eres el que mas conoce a Kai-

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto Rei divertido

-Sí, al menos eres al que mas le tiene confianza del grupo… que suerte- dijo Hilary bajando su mirada un poco triste

-¿Tú quisieras ganarte su confianza? Veo que te importa mucho nuestro frío capitán- dijo Rei picadamente

-¡No! No es eso… bueno…yo…- dijo Hilary mirándolo con miedo de que él se hubiera dado cuenta y con las mejillas carmesí

-Tú no eres sincera, eso es todo… o simplemente eres despistada para darte cuenta de lo que pasa en tu corazón-

-Ah y supongo que tú si lo sabes- dijo Hilary enfadándose un poco por el comentario

-Bueno yo solo hice una observación y te la comenté, pues es lo que me da a pensar- dijo Rei inocentemente y volteando a ver el cielo

-Pues deberías observar mejor- dijo Hilary inflando los cachetes y cerrando los ojos. Rei vio esta reacción y sonrió.

-Entonces dime lo contrario, dime que no es cierto-

Hilary no respondió y siguió en la misma posición. Al ver esto Rei puso sus manos en su nuca y cerró los ojos.

-El que calla otorga- dijo tranquilamente

-¡No!- respondió Hilary alterada. Rei le mando una mirada cansada

-Hil- dijo con un tono igualmente cansado, como si fuera obvio

Hilary miró el suelo con la mirada llena de brillo. Rei solo sonrió

-Ya vez, no deberías ser tan obstinada-

-Bueno y ahora que lo sabes, ¿Qué harás al respecto?- dijo mirándolo desafiante y molesta

- Nada, ¿Qué habría yo de hacer?- dijo Rei volviendo a la pose indiferente (manos en la nuca ojos cerrados). Hilary lo miraba insistentemente, y el sintiendo su mirada, abrió los ojos y emitió una risita- Al menos claro que tú quieras que haga algo-

- No… bueno, es que, pensé que tal vez tú podrías hablarme de él, quisiera saber… muchas cosas- dijo tímidamente y muy sonrojada sin mirara a Rei

- Yo no sé todo sobre Kai, solo él mismo sabe, dalo por seguro-

- Si, pero… ¿no platica contigo? O no se- Hilary se empezó a incomodar

-Si entiendo. Kai si es un poco mas abierto conmigo, porque él cree que más, Tyson, Daichi y Kenny no se tomarían temas de seriedad en serio valga la redundancia. Así que, ¿qué quieres saber?-

-Bueno… su forma de ser… ¿tú que piensas de él?-

-Bueno, lo que yo veo en Kai es…lo que veo en él es una muy buena persona, muy madura, perfeccionista y un buen amigo, porque aunque utiliza barreras para ocultarlo, a mi no me engaña, se preocupa mucho por nosotros-

-¿Pero, porqué es tan frío?-

-Bueno porqué creo que el fue entrenado para ser así, y toda su vida ha tenido que ser fuerte sin que los sentimientos lo dominen para poder salir adelante, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos-

-Eso lo sé, pero… se puede salir adelante luchando por algo y eso es un sentimiento-

-Pero Kai, ha sufrido mucho Hilary, es por eso que le cuesta expresarlo, porque tiene miedo y no quiere ser herido, al menos eso creo yo-

-¿Ha sufrido mucho?-

-Si, su abuelo lo usaba para fines malignos, y fue llevado a una abadía desde pequeño, es una larga historia-

-Vaya, que feo, pero, si ya pasó, ¿Por qué no se abre más? Y más cuando ustedes significan mucho para él, ¿Por qué sigue siendo solitario e indiferente y a veces… no se?-

-¿Gruñón?-

-Bueno…si-

-Eso es fácil de cambiar. A ver Hilary, tú crees que si de ahora en adelante, Tyson dejara de ganar, dejara de ser el campeón, y todo se vuelve en su contra, él que ha llevado una buena, ¿crees tú que seguiría siendo Tyson, o se volvería frío y antipático?-

-Supongo que no- Hilary lo analizó un momento- Entiendo no se puede cambiar una actitud de un día a otro… pero esto no es de un día a otro-

-Pues sí, pero supongo que a él le gusta ser así y esta acostumbrado y ya tiene un estilo de vida. Será indiferente y gruñón, pero cuando el momento lo requiere siempre esta ahí con nosotros ¿no?-

Hilary recordó la vez que él la abrazo cuando estaba triste

-Si, tienes razón, gracias Rei- dijo Hilary con una sonrisa. Rei también sonrió

-Bueno, ¿bueno y se lo dirás?- preguntó Rei

-No lo sé- dijo ella bajando la mirada

- ¿Y porqué lo dudas? ¿Por como reaccionará?-

-Si, bueno… creo que… no lo ignora del todo- dijo sonrojándose

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Rei curioso

Hilary le contó lo de la noche pasada, le enseño la cruz, le dijo porque él se la dio, y el beso que no rechazó, esto con una gran pausa antes de decirlo, y notablemente sonrojada.

-¡Pues ahí esta!- dijo Rei riendo

-Pero yo… tengo miedo de que no me rechazara por no querer herir mis sentimientos, y que piense que soy una atrevida y en verdad sólo quiere que todo vuelva a la normalidad para que ustedes no se depriman por mi y puedan concentrarse para el torneo- dijo triste

-Mmmm, tal vez, pero aún así pienso que debes decírselo, todos tenemos miedo a ser rechazados, pero, ¿qué tal si no eres rechazada? Podrías ser muy feliz, ¿no crees? Y si lo eres, yo se que Kai encontrará el modo de no herir tus sentimientos-

Hilary no dijo nada después de un largo rato

-Hay otra cosa-

-¿Cuál?-

-Tyson-

Rei la miró raro

-Bueno… desde que Tyson me presentó a Kai, yo siempre tuve inconscientemente por un rato, una fuerte atracción hacía él, pero cuando me di cuenta, supe que, jamás podría pasar algo así, así que me olvide de él y empecé a acercarme más a Tyson, sin darme cuenta, y sin querer realmente, empecé a convencerme a mi misma de que él me gustaba, pero desde hace poco pasada volví a sentir la atracción hacía Kai… y ahora… no sé que sienta Tyson hacía mi, pero tengo un presentimiento de que él… bueno, tal vez habría un problema entre los dos- dijo preocupada

-¿Por que no mejor deas de ser negativa y esperas a ver que pasa? Después de todo no sabemos lo que Tyson siente, puede que estés equivocada, pero si no lo estás, no puedes vivir atenida a eso, tú también mereces ser feliz, y si Tyson realmente te quiere lo entenderá y se alegrará por ti, aunque para llegar a eso tal vez haya obstáculos, y cuando los haya, yo te ayudaré-

-Muchas gracias Rei-

-De nada amiga- dijo sonriendo

Los días pasaron y Kai no apareció hasta que llego el día de las finales nacionales.

-Si no aparece voy a...grrrrr- Tyson estaba más rojo de furia que un toro

-Ya, ya, sabemos que llegará- dijo Kenny tratando de calmarlo

-Si Tyson a estas alturas ya deberías haberte acostumbrado, al final siempre llega- dijo Max

Hilary quien oía todo no pudo evitar preocuparse por él

-"Kai ¿porqué no llegas?"- pensó hasta que una mano en su hombro la despertó y cuando volteo era Rei

-Ya llegara- dijo sonriéndole

-Si- Hilary le regresó la sonrisa

-¡Aleluya! Ahí viene- dijo Daichi señalando la entrada

Por ella se encontraba entrando Kai tan serio como siempre. Hilary no pudo evitar sonreír, y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente conforme se acercaba

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo secamente Kai

-¿¡EN DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO?- dijo Tyson quien estaba a punto del colapso nervioso, y estaba a punto de tomar a Kai por el cuello pero fue detenido por Max, Kenny y Daichi

-Que bueno que llegaste Kai- dijo Rei con una gotita en la cabeza y llegando con Hilary

-Si, eso creo- dijo mirándolo y luego a Hilary lo cual la hizo sentirse nerviosa. En su mirada no había nada diferente, ella había pensado que por lo menos sería más tierno o que le mandaría una mirada de reproche, pero esas miradas nunca se asomaron por sus ojos y eso la invadió de mucha tristeza.

Kai empezó a caminar con Rei y los demás a los vestidores.

-Hilary, ¿no vienes?- preguntó Max a Hilary que estaba inmóvil

-¿Eh? Si ya voy- y se dirigió hacía los demás

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a las finales nacionales de este año! ¡Rostros conocidos y nuevos se presentan para batallar, ganar un lugar en el equipo oficial de la BBA que representará a Japón en el torneo mundial y por supuesto para darnos a todos un gran espectáculo!- DJazzman hacía a la gente gritar de emoción- En este momento presentamos al novato estrella Shinozuke, y a su rival, el único, inigualable y veterano de las beybatallas, ¡Kai! Un aplauso para los dos por favor- el público rugía ante las presentaciones.

La batalla empezó y no tardo más de 10 minutos para que Kai ganara sin mover un solo dedo.

-Se ve tan… normal- susurro Hilary para sí misma viendo la batalla desde las gradas, pero Rei la escuchó

-Recuerda que es Kai-

-Si, lo sé, es sólo que… esperaba otra reacción- dijo Hilary sin despegar la vista de Kai.

Tyson la observaba pensativamente, dándose cuenta de la inquietud de la castaña hacía el bicolor.

Al terminar la batalla, el siguiente era Rei. Todos le desearon buena suerte y la batalla empezó. Hilary no le prestaba atención pues buscaba, disimuladamente con la mirada a Kai, y cuando lo encontró, estaba saliendo por la puerta, así que no dudó en seguirlo, tenía que hablar con él. Tyson la vio marcharse.

Hilary salió del beyestadio, era un lindo día de invierno, y aunque hacía frío, el Sol estaba brillando sin una nube que se lo impidiera. Empezó a buscar a los alrededores, hasta que lo encontró acotado en el césped sin nieve debajo de un árbol (N/A: Buf césped sin nieve, eso sería un milagro en invierno… pero ya ven, yo soy milagrosa nOn j ojo… y esto es un fic :p) se acercó y por un momento no supo que decir.

Kai abrió un ojo para ver quién se encontraba a su lado, y se dio cuenta de que Hilary lo miraba sin decir palabra, así que cerró el ojo de nuevo y volvió a descansar.

-K…Kai… hola- dijo nerviosa. No hubo respuesta. Hilary se decepcionó

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- preguntó al chico indiferente, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta así que se sentó a su lado de todas formas- "El que calla otorga"- y pensó en Rei. Después de un rato de inquietud por fin comenzó a hablar del tema que más le interesaba

-Sabes Kai, la otra noche yo…-

-Este tipo de pláticas no son mi estilo… la platica en sí no lo es- dijo Kai fríamente. Hilary se sorprendió y cu corazón empezó a latir rápidamente

-Pero es que… el beso- dijo dudosa

-Solo fue un beso, es todo- dijo Kai tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible

Hilary calló un momento, sus cabello tapaban su rostro y su cara se deformaba ante las lágrimas de la combinación de enojo con tristeza

-Osea que… para ti no significa nada-

Kai calló de nuevo en ese día (N/A: ¿Cuándo no?)

- Por lo mismo supongo que cuando dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre, tampoco fue en serio- dijo Hilary con los puños cerrados y temblándole. Kai abrió los ojos y se sentó mirándola. No le gusto lo que vio así que desvío la mirada.

-Dije que estaría contigo, y lo haré, pero no de la forma que tu crees- dijo tranquilamente

-Entiendo- dijo Hilary de repente, lo que hizo a Kai sorprenderse y voltearla a ver. Hilary se levantó.

-Yo… me había hecho otras ideas, después de todo no rechazaste ese beso, pero acerté cuando imagine que no lo hacías para no herirme, ni ser grosero-

Kai no dijo nada, realmente no era así, pero ella no podía saberlo

-Esta bien, lo acepto, quede como una tonta… pero dime…¿cómo vas a estar conmigo si la mayoría del tiempo nunca estás alrededor?- fue elevando su voz cada vez más y las lágrimas ya se asomaban por sus ojos

-Desapareciste por días, haciendo que me preocupara, que tal vez por mi culpa no querías volver, ¿y así esperas que sepa que estarás a mi lado?-

Kai empezaba a enojarse un poco. Ella no entendía nada.

-¿¡Por qué siempre te quedas callado?- dijo Hilary desesperándose. Kai desvió la mirada

-No te pedí que te preocuparas por mí, y lo que yo haga no lo hago por esa razón y nunca lo sería- dijo fríamente

Hilary sintió una apuñalada al corazón. Callo un momento y después se quito la cruz que Kai le dio.

- Entonces no entiendo porque tengo esto, ya no recuerdo su significado, porque si para ti no significa nada…entonces… para mí tampoco- al decir esto tiro la cruz con la cadena al suelo y salió corriendo con las lágrimas ya bajando por sus mejillas

Kai quedó inmóvil mirando la cruz. Después se paró y la recogió y miró hacía delante pensativo. Odiaba esto, odiaba sentirse así, no sabía si ella tenía la razón, pero ella le decía que en parte sí, porque si ella no entendía porque él hacía todo lo que hacía, era porque él no le explicaba. Realmente él siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, cuidándola, pero de una manera muy discreta, y no todo el día, pues no quería aferrarse a algo, pues sabía que le traería dolor, por eso siempre se iba del lado de sus compañeros aunque los estimara, para que ellos no lo vieran vulnerable, cuidando de ellos desde lejos.

Aunque con Hilary era diferente. Ella pensaba que el beso no había significado nada para él, pero la verdad es que si significo mucho, pues lo hizo estremecer y ya no podía evitar pensar en ella día con día, en sus ojos, en su cabello, en su sonrisa. Por más que lo evitaba, cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba pensando en ella de nuevo, y le daban ganas de dejar todo de lado y correr a abrazarla y besarla como loco y decirle que la amaba, pero él se sentía incomodo pensando todo eso, por eso odiaba sentirse así, eran cosas que muy pocas veces había sentido y sabía que solo había sufrimiento por delante, así que por eso fingía indiferencia ante sus amigos y ella. Ellos lo conocían de esa forma y arruinaría su reputación dejarles ver que él podía llegar a ser una persona sensible o cursi… diuj esa palabra lo desquiciaba y agitaba, realmente no pensaba que él fuera así, y no lo era, pero que sus amigos lo pensaran le hacía agitar la cabeza para sacarlo de su mente.

Ahora lo que no dejaba a su corazón en paz era el hecho de que ella lo vería como un mentiroso, que solo había jugado con sus sentimientos y que la había hecho llorar… pero… era lo que él quería… no hacerla llorar… sino no acercarse más a ella… ¿o no? Al verla así su corazón sintió un vuelvo. Que tonto era.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hilary corrió lejos de ahí, no quería nada, había sido rechazada. Pero si ella ya se había hecho a la idea, ¿por qué este dolor? Tal vez porque se sentía humillada y que le habían dicho una mentira. Siguió corriendo hasta detenerse enfrente del beyestadio. Todos adentro gritaban de emoción, podía escucharlos, pero en donde ella estaba no había nadie, o al menos eso creía.

-Hilary- la llamó una voz conocida desde atrás

Ella no quería que la vieran llorar y la bombardearan con preguntas, así que se secó las lágrimas y al voltearse a mirar al dueño de la voz vio que se trataba de Tyson.

Se miraron un largo rato.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado, recuerde R/R XDDD ¡Matta ne!


	6. El Caos

Hola chicos y chicas! Como han estado? Espero que muy bien. Muchas gracias por sus reviews que como ya he dicho son lo mejor de escribir historias. Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia, que a mi parecer se va poniendo más interesante y mejor. Discúlpenme si los capítulos son medio pequeños pero es que es así como salen aunque los quiera hacer más grandes, y además quiero que sea una historia con muchos capítulos jeje. Bueno los dejo leer espero que les guste este capitulo.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece

- - Dialogos

" " Pensamientos

Fixing the chaos

**El caos**

Tyson y Hilary se miraban mutuamente. Después de un rato se sentaron en una colina alejada del beyestadio. Ninguno pronunciaba palabra, los dos miraban al frente sin mirarse una sola vez. Tyson se sentía incomodo y no hallaba que decir.

-Oye Hilary, sabes no deberías andar sola por ahí- dijo Tyson sin nada mejor

-Puedo cuidarme sola, gracias- respondió Hilary en un tono triste

-Entonces, ¿porqué corrías cuando te encontré?- preguntó Tyson un poco molesto. Hilary calló y abrazó sus piernas atrayéndolas hacía su pecho y recargando la cabeza en las rodillas con un semblante triste. Tyson vio esto y se incomodo aún más.

-Bueno si no quieres hablar, me voy- dijo levantándose indiferente

-Es que yo… no puedo… no tengo el valor de hablar esto contigo Tyson- dijo de repente Hilary. Tyson se sorprendió y volvió a sentarse

-¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?- dijo lentamente con la cabeza gacha

-No es eso- dijo Hilary negando con la cabeza

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Tyson recuperándose

Hilary calló. ¿Cómo podía explicarle si es que tal vez él sentía algo por ella?

-¿Es algo sobre Kai, cierto?- pregunto de repente Tyson haciendo que Hilary se asustara -¿Qué te hizo?-

-Bueno, no, es que…- dijo tratando de encontrar otra cosa que decir

-Vamos puedes contarme- dijo Tyson tratando de convencerla

-Es que… no quiero herirte- dijo Hilary con los ojos llorosos

-¿Eh? ¿Herirme? ¿Y porqué habrías de hacerlo? La que esta triste aquí eres tú- dijo Tyson confundido

-¿Qué sientes por mí Tyson?- preguntó Hilary tomando desprevenido a Tyson, ¿qué pasaba ahí? Tyson estaba muy confundido pero luego se calmo y cerró los ojos

-Yo… te quiero… y mucho Hilary- dijo Tyson tranquilamente. Hilary sentía que ya no podía reprimir las lágrimas, sentía sus ojos punzar – Pero, yo no te veo como algo más que una muy buena, la mejor de las amigas- Hilary volteó a verlo

-Entonces tú no…-

-¿Yo no qué? ¿Pensaste que yo…? O ya veo-

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo

-Tú eres muy importante para mí Hilary, eres como mi hermana, al igual que los chicos, Rei, Max, Daichi, Kenny y Kai, todos ellos, incluyéndote se han convertido en mi familia, mi padre siempre trabaja en el extranjero, Hiro no ha aparecido de nuevo, cuando era pequeño se fue por muchos años, y el tiempo que estuvo aquí fue como entrenador no como hermano, mi abuelo es el único que siempre ha estado a mi lado, ya que lamentablemente mi madre murió cuando yo era más pequeño. Es por eso que ustedes son mi familia, y por eso no soporto verte triste, y siento que esta en mí, poder, más bien intentar hacer que él dolor que sientes se vaya, incluso si es Kai, haré lo que sea con tal de que tú seas feliz, por eso puedes confiar en mí- dijo Tyson humildemente.

Hilary ya estaba llorando, se sentía feliz de tener amigos tan maravillosos. Tyson y Rei le habían demostrado su infinita lealtad y preocupación. Los demás también lo habían hecho con la sorpresa que le dieron y aunque ellos no se habían puesto a platicar con ella así, eran los detalles diarios lo que la hacían feliz. Una sonrisa de Max, alguna broma de Daichi, un elogio de Kenny, etc. Se daba cuenta de cuán afortunada era.

-gracias Tyson- dijo con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

Ella y Tyson platicaron, no con detalle como con Rei, pero Hilary tuvo la confianza para decirle a Tyson lo que sentía y como había malinterpretado las cosas

-Es por eso que salí corriendo, me sentí un poco humillada, y aunque ya me lo esperaba, no esperaba haber reaccionado así-

-Kai es un apersona difícil, pero creo que entiende lo que paso y en ningún momento te humillaría Hil- dijo Tyson poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hilary y lo sintió frió

-Estás fría, deberías taparte más- al decir esto puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Hilary

-No pero, ¿y tú? Te resfriarás- dijo Hilary un poco apenada y alterada

-Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes- al decir esto se levanto – Vamos a casa, ya empieza a anochecer- aquí, le ofreció una mano para levantarse, los dos caminaron a casa con el ocaso a sus espaldas

Rei se estaba preocupando, ninguno de sus tres amigos regresaban y temía que como había dicho Hilary, hubiera un problema entre Kai y Tyson si es que él sentía algo por ella.

Era el turno de Max para batallar, así que avisó a Kenny y a Daichi que saldría por unos minutos. Al salir del beyestadio se puso a buscar a sus amigos y encontró a Kai caminando lejos del lugar.

-¡Kai!- lo llamó y corrió para alcanzarlo

-Sólo déjame solo Rei- dijo Kai cortante

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Dónde están Hilary y Tyson? ¿Qué paso?- Rei no paraba de preguntar mientras caminaba agitado al lado de su capitán, quién dejo de caminar y le mandó una mirada de "guarda silencio o verás" por lo que Rei calló

-Lo siento, pero dime, ¿no los has visto?- preguntó Rei un poco intimidado

-Hilary ya se fue y en cuanto a Tyson no lo he visto, ahora deja de seguirme- dijo Kai en voz fría. Rei dejo de caminar y lo vio alejarse preocupado

-¡Rei!- lo llamó por atrás Hilary, Rei volteó y se encontró con ella y Tyson

-Chicos estaba preocupado, ¿dónde estaban?-

-Por ahí, oye nos encontramos a los demás y ya vienen para acá, vamos a casa- dijo Tyson desviando el tema y recibió una mirada sospechosa por parte de Rei

-OK, Kai acaba de irse, yo supongo que se dirigía hacía allá- dijo Rei. Tyson frunció el ceño

-Oye Rei, porque no llevas a Hilary a su casa, yo esperaré a los demás- dijo Tyson

Rei lo miró curioso, pero después decidió hacer lo que Tyson le decía, ya que quería saber si había pasado algo y le preguntaría a Hilary al respecto

-Esta bien, vamos Hil- dijo Rei empezando a caminar por otra calle

-Nos veremos mañana Tyson- dijo Hilary siguiendo a Rei. Tyson los vio alejarse y cuando se perdieron de vista corrió en la dirección por donde Rei le había dicho que Kai había ido

Con Hilary y Rei

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Pudiste hablar con Kai?- preguntó Rei

-Si- fue la única respuesta de Hilary. Rei la miro preocupado. Hilary sintió su mirada y volteó a verlo sonriendo

-No te preocupes, eso se acabo- dijo con la sonrisa forzada

-Te refieres a que él… entiendo, lo siento Hilary- dijo Rei triste por su amiga

-Bueno si, pero creo que fui un poco grosera, tendré que disculparme la próxima vez que lo vea- dijo Hilary con la mirada en el suelo y avergonzada

¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo enojar?- preguntó Rei

-Bueno, un poco, es que, al parecer no significo nada para él ese beso, entonces me dolió, pero ya me lo esperaba- dijo Hilary. Le contó todo lo que había pasado hasta donde se encontró con Tyson

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que también pudiste hablar con él- dijo Rei señalando la chaqueta de Tyson que yacía sobre los hombros de Hilary

-Así es y respecto a eso, también estaba equivocada-

-Ah bueno, menos mal-

-Sí, él dijo que si me quería pero como a una hermana… aunque no pude evitar sentir cierto enojo cuando le conté sobre Kai- dijo Hilary un poco extrañada

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo Rei mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-Sí, era como si le molestara aunque me haya dicho que no le gustaba, hasta dijo que aunque fuera Kai no dejaría que nadie me hiciera sufrir- dijo Hilary con una mano en el mentón. Rei dejo de caminar mirándola sospechosamente, alo cual Hilary también dejo de caminar, igualmente extrañada por la repentina acción de Rei, los dos se miraron un momento hasta que Hilary se dio cuenta de algo

-Mejor me apresuro- dijo Rei en shock dándose cuenta de lo mismo que Hilary

-Sí creo que sí- dijo Hilary también en shock

Rei iba a empezar a correr en dirección opuesta pero se detuvo de repente

-Espera, ya esta oscuro, primero te acompaño a tu casa- dijo Rei

-No te preocupes, ya solo es una cuadra desde aquí, mejor corre-

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Rei igualmente preocupado

-Sí, anda, ve, eso es más importante- dijo Hilary apresurándolo

-De acuerdo- dijo Rei empezando a correr

-Buena suerte- susurró Hilary al verlo alejarse.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kai se encontraba solo en el mirador que había hacía el mar, meditaba lo que hoy había pasado. No tenía idea de que hacer. Estuvo mucho rato así hasta que oyó unos pasos que se acercaban

-Te dije que me dejaras solo Rei- dijo aún mirando el mar. No obtuvo respuesta así que volteó y se encontró frente a frente con Tyson. Lo miró confundido, ¿Qué hacía? Por su parte, Tyson lo miraba con semblante serio, frío y molesto. De un momento a otro Tyson se acercó rápidamente y golpeó a Kai, quién estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, miró en shock y aturdido a Tyson. Muchas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza.

-Quiero ver si con eso reaccionas- dijo Tyson con los ojos cerrados y sobandose el puño. Después abrió los ojos y vio que Kai lo veía con enojo- ¿Qué? ¿Todavía no reaccionas?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué tramas Tyson?- dijo Kai con voz peligrosa

-Que reacciones y si no lo haces por las buenas, será por las malas. Tienes a una chica espectacular frente a ti y, ¿te atreves a hacerla llorar?- dijo Tyson alzando la voz

-Ja, ahora entiendo, bueno, yo no tengo nada que ver nada con ella- dijo Kai en el mismo tono

-Eso no te da derecho de herirla con tus frialdades y groserías- dijo Tyson desesperándose. Kai calló

-Y no solo es por ella, para que lo sepas hago esto por los chicos, por mí y por ti- dijo Tyson igualmente peligroso

-Ja, vaya forma, ¿por mí? En serio, ¿Qué traes?- dijo Kai empezando a desesperarse también

-Ya te lo dije. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo, ¿acaso tanto nos detestas? ¿No significamos nada? ¿Ella no significa nada? Nunca estas con nosotros, antes por lo menos entrenabas con nosotros, pero de un tiempo para acá, no te apareces para nada, haciendo que nos preocupemos, ¿por qué Kai? ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo no nos das la oportunidad?- Tyson empezaba a ponerse muy alterado

-Nada de lo que yo haga te incumbe, deja de cuestionarme, antes no lo hacías, no empieces ahora y no pretendas conocerme- dijo Kai enojado

-Te voy a quitar esa actitud ahora mismo, ya que veo que es lo que tienes que cambiar- dijo Tyson listo para atacar

-Atrévete- dijo Kai listo para defenderse

Tyson gritó de frustración y arremetió contra Kai, quién esquivo su golpe. Así empezaron a pelear los dos recibiendo algunos golpes. Rei corría con todo su ser, y cuando llegó, y después de mucha búsqueda, ellos ya yacían en el suelo, Kai encima de Tyson (N/A: Hey mal pensados) golpeándolo

-¡Kai! ¡Para!- dijo Rei llegando

-¡No te metas!- gritó Kai

-¡Kai detente, no hagas cosas sin pensar!- dijo Rei mientras separaba a Kai con mucha dificultad pues forcejeaba mucho

-¡Él empezó con sus idioteces!-dijo Kai calmándose y limpiándose la sangre que le salía por la boca, mientras Rei ayudaba a un aturdido y golpeado Tyson.

Rei notó que Kai había descargado mucha ira y frustración en Tyson, ya que sus golpes habían sido demasiado duros

-Kai, vamos a tranquilizarnos un poco- dijo Rei tratando de calmar la ira de Kai

-¡No Rei! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de estas tonterías! ¡Me largo!- dijo Kai dando media vuelta para irse

-¿Así que eso son? Tonterías. Nosotros solo nos preocupamos por ti, ¿no lo ves?- dijo Rei con angustia en sus ojos

-Vaya forma de demostrarlo- dijo Kai sin parar

-¿Por qué siempre tienes esa actitud? ¡Ya deberías dejarla atrás! ¡Somos amigos, por el amor de Dios Kai!- dijo Rei alterándose. Kai paró un momento, volteo un poco a ver a Rei y después siguió

-¡Esta bien vete! ¡Pero debes saber que pase lo que pase no cambiaremos contigo! ¡Y ella no olvidará que puedes ser una persona que ama como todos y se preocupa por nosotros, por ella! ¡Kai no te olvides de ella!- Rei gritaba desesperadamente para que Kai, quien ya estaba bastante lejos, lo escuchara.

Kai empezó a correr, él no quería que ellos se preocuparan, no quería hacerlos sufrir con todas las cosas que llevaba dentro de sí, pero tampoco quería sufrir él acercándose más, no era posible.

Rei permaneció un rato viendo en dirección hacía donde Kai había corrido. Su mirada era de preocupación y permaneció así hasta que oyó a Tyson quejarse del dolor, así que lo ayudo a levantarse y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al dojo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hilary miraba en dirección hacía donde Rei había corrido. Temía que Kai y Tyson riñeran y todo por su culpa. Conocía a Tyson, y si decía que no dejaría que nadie la hiciera llorar, eso quería decir que iría en busca de Kai para arreglar cuentas, y eso no le gustaba. Pensando en todo esto empezó a caminar con dirección a su casa, iba meditándolo, con la mirada triste y puesta en el suelo, hasta que en él vio una luz roja que pasó rápido, después le siguió otra, y otra, y así siguieron más luces hasta que se paró y miró hacía adelante. Observó una ambulancia y su corazón empezó a latir con angustia contenida, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-"¡Que no sea en casa, por favor, que no sea en casa!"- dijo empezando a correr en dirección a la ambulancia y cuando llego lo que vio hizo que su corazón diera un brinco enorme. Lo que vio fue a la figura de su madre siendo cargada rápidamente en camilla y subida a la ambulancia. Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico.

Rei y Tyson ya se encontraban llegando al dojo, cuando fueron recibidos por Max que estaba muy alarmado.

-¿¡Dónde se habían metido?- preguntó Max llegando a su encuentro- ¿Pero Tyson que te paso?- preguntó Max desconcertado al ver a Tyson

-Larga historia, pero dime Max, ¿Por qué la alarma?- preguntó Rei

-¡Sí, Hilary llamó, esta muy mal, su mamá fue llevada al hospital de emergencia!- dijo Max con gran angustia. Rei y Tyson no podían creer lo que oían.

Los chicos llegaron corriendo a la sala de espera del hospital. Ahí buscaron con la mirada a Hilary y la encontraron sentada mirando el suelo, aún con la chaqueta de Tyson en sus hombros. Su mirada reflejaba gran… ausencia. Ellos se acercaron.

-Hilary- la llamó Max, Hilary volteó a verlo.

-Tatibana- llamó el doctor. Hilary inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió hacía el doctor, pero fue detenida por su padre, así que solo permaneció parada mientras su padre hablaba con el doctor. Después de un rato su padre se dirigió hacía ella.

-Esta mejor- dijo su padre. Hilary dejo salir un suspiro de alivio reprimido y abrazo a su padre

-Por ahora hija, lo único que queda es rezar por su salud, mañana no sabemos lo que podría pasar, esta delicada- dijo su padre abrazándola. Hilary comenzó a llorar y su padre la abrazo aún más. Hilary pensó que se sentía como el abrazo de Kai, pensó en él un momento, pero después sacudió levemente la cabeza. No era hora de pensar en él, más bien, no debería pensar más en él, no más… pero eso sería difícil, muy difícil.

Continuará…

Recuerden amigos R/R espero regresar pronto con más. Matta ne!


	7. La Navidad

¡Hola a todos! Se que me tarde muchísimo en actualizar (meses jejeje nnU) pero aquí ya esta un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, y espero actualizar más rápido ahora que me encuentro de vacaciones. Por cierto espero que hayan pasado una buena Navidad y año nuevo, les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año, que les traiga buenas y malas experiencias, porque las buenas nos hacen crecer y las malas nos hacen madurar y encontrar la fortaleza de levantarse y seguir adelante.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece

- - Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

Fixing the chaos

**La Navidad**

-Mamá, ¿a ti te gusta la Navidad?- preguntó una pequeña Hilary de 7 añitos

-Sí me gusta, ¿y a ti Hilary?- preguntó su madre siempre sonriente mientras cocinaba

-¡Claro que sí!- su infantil expresión hizo que su madre volteará a verla dulcemente

-¿Y porque te gusta?- preguntó su madre agachándose para mirarla a la cara, su largo cabello castaño y agarrado en una sencilla cola de caballo se meneó para posarse en su hombro cerca de su cuello, y sus grandes ojos azules miraban a Hilary con amor. Hilary parpadeo ante la pregunta de su madre y después cerró los ojos para pensar.

-Pues porque todos somos felices en esta época y vienen mis primos y tíos y tú preparas rica comida y papá prende su pipa y todo es alegría- dijo Hilary levantando los brazos emocionada y su madre sonrió más si es posible y la abrazó.

-Hilary nunca olvides ese sentimiento, y recuerda que estés donde estés siempre estará ahí para acompañarte-

-Si mami- dijo Hilary abrazando a su madre

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hilary despertó, la luz del Sol de invierno era relajante, aunque ella se sentía muy entumecida después de haber dormido sentada y con la cabeza sobre la cama de su madre.

-Buenos días dormilona- la saludo su madre quien yacía sentada en la cama. Hilary terminó de despertarse y se enderezó en la silla para ver a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó preocupada

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?- dijo su madre tan sonriente como siempre. Sus ojos azules, que ahora parecían más pequeños, pero sin perder sus belleza, tenían ojeras debajo de ellos, y el poco cabello castaño, alguna vez sedoso y brillante, se veía reducido considerablemente debido a la quimioterapia, estaba trenzado a su lado, su rostro pálido no ocultaba su belleza totalmente.

-No soy yo la enferma- dijo Hilary desviando la mirada

-Sí, pero soy tu madre y quiero saber como se encuentra mi adorada pequeñita- dijo su madre poniendo una mano sobre la de Hilary, esta solo permaneció en silencio

-Ya se acerca la Navidad Hilary- le dijo su madre para romper el silencio- ¿No estás emocionada?-

- Como iba a emocionarme, eso no es importante, más cuando no va a ser lo mismo, no creo que me agrade- dijo Hilary frunciendo el ceño y aún sin mirarla

-Pero si es tu época favorita- dijo su madre con triste semblante

-Así era, pero esta Navidad… tú estarás aquí… con cáncer- dijo igual de seria

-No por eso tiene que ser una Navidad mala, la pasaremos bien ya lo verás- dijo su madre tratando de animarla

-¡No! ¡No la pasaremos bien, deja de engañarte a ti misma!- dijo Hilary frustrada con los ojos y puños cerrados de dolor descargando toda esa carga, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sintió peor.

-Discúlpame- dijo sin mirarla

-Hilary, donde hay amor hay alegría y es ahí donde nace la Navidad, no importa si es en una casa, aquí o en un orfanato, mientras haya amor hija, lo demás no importa- dijo su madre. Hilary la miró largo tiempo y después la abrazo

-Hilary nunca olvides eso, nunca, y si yo ya no estoy contigo no sufras que yo te estaré cuidando siempre- dijo abrazándola también

-Pero te voy a extrañar- dijo Hilary con la voz quebrada y tratando de contener las lágrimas

-Podemos vernos en nuestros sueños y si no me encuentras, busca en tu corazón que ahí estaré.- Hizo una pausa- Estoy muy segura que nos volveremos a ver- Hilary la miró sonriendo y asintió. Después su madre la besó en la frente y cuando la soltó Hilary se levantó, se despidió y salió del cuarto. En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta salió corriendo al baño y en el camino pasó corriendo al lado de Tyson quién la siguió con la mirada preocupado.

-Hilary- murmuró tristemente

Hilary entró al baño y sin no antes ponerle seguro a la puerta lloró mucho, sacando todo el dolor que traía adentro y sentándose en el suelo.

Tyson llegó a la cafetería donde estaban los demás, su semblante era triste y los demás se dieron cuenta.

-¿Y esa cara larga?- preguntó Kenny

-Vi a Hilary, iba corriendo y llorando- dijo Tyson sentándose. Los demás guardaron silencio y pusieron miradas tristes por igual

-Que triste y más cuando pasaran la Navidad aquí- dijo Max con carita de perrito regañado

- Si tienes razón- dijo Rei

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos

-¡Oigan! Se me ocurre una gran idea- dijo Daichi de repente golpeando la mesa con las manos sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tyson

-Verán es algo muy genial- dijo Daichi sonriendo maléficamente

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el incidente entre Tyson y Kai se diera y la mamá de Hilary fuera internada en el hospital. Durante este tiempo Kai no se había aparecido ni una vez, como era típico de él, y nadie sabía donde estaba, esto deprimía a Hilary aún más y solo faltaban dos días para Navidad.

Los chicos iban al hospital a estar con ella casi todos los días, y todos los días ella miraba las puertas y las ventanas con gran tristeza en sus ojos, como deseando ver un milagro que necesitaba desesperadamente en esos momentos.

-¿Qué les parece mi idea?- preguntó Daichi triunfante

-Pues muy bien, ahora solo espero que podamos llevarla acabo- dijo Rei

-claro que podremos le pondremos todo nuestro empeño entusiasmo- dijo Max emocionado

-Entonces ya esta, lo haremos- dijo Tyson convencido

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos al unísono

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hilary se limpió las lágrimas y se lavó la cara antes de salir del baño, trato de cambiar su semblante, pues no quería preocupar a sus amigos. Comenzó a caminar hacía la cafetería y llegó hasta donde ellos estaban sentados conversando, pero cuando ella llegó se callaron, se extraño por esto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó confundida

-Nada Hil- dijo Max sonriente. Todos sonreían, ella los miro con gestos de rareza

-Ustedes son extraños- dijo sentándose

-Gracias también te queremos- dijo Rei divertido

Hilary siguió mirándolos de la misma manera extraña.

-¿Qué se traen entre manos?- preguntó empezando a sospechar

-¿Nosotros? Nada- dijo Tyson volteando a ver el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en ese momento en este planeta

-No me convencen- dijo empezando a molestarse de que le ocultaran algo, nadie dijo nada.-Siendo así me voy- dijo levantándose de la mesa

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Kenny

-A dar una vuelta, a tomar aire, a estirar las piernas llámalo como quieras- dijo yéndose

Hilary salió del hospital y caminó a un parque que estaba cerca de ahí, se sentó en una de las bancas que había y miró el cielo.

-Lloverá- dijo sin brillo en sus ojos

Lejos de ahí, en la playa más específicamente, Kai también miraba el cielo mientras la brisa del mar movía sus cabellos

-Me pregunto…- dijo y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí

Los dos días pasaron rápido, trayendo consigo el día de Navidad. Hilary miraba por la ventana del cuarto de hospital de su madre como la nieve caía en la oscura noche, su madre se encontraba en su cama tejiendo hasta que volteó a verla.

-Hills, es Navidad, ¿por qué nos vas celebras con tus amigos cariño?- preguntó preocupada

-No, yo quiero estar aquí contigo- dijo sin voltear a verla. Su madre la miraba triste, no quería ver a su pobre hija desperdiciar una Navidad así.

-Bueno entonces, ¿por qué no abrimos los regalos?- dijo su madre sonriendo. Hilary volteó a verla sorprendida.

-Pero, ¿no crees que es un poco temprano?- preguntó

-Jajajaja, oyete a ti misma, cuando eras pequeña a esta hora ya querías abrir los regalos- dijo riendo. Hilary sonrió dulcemente al escuchar la jovial risa de su madre, que llenaba su ser de esperanza, y fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Bueno entonces aquí esta el mío- dijo Hilary sacando una pequeña caja alargada y decorada de su bolsa y se la dio a su madre, esta la abrió y se encontró con un pañuelo para la cabeza.

-Mamá, yo sé lo difícil que es para una mujer perder el cabello, pero como sea tu siempre serás hermosa, y aunque sea para reemplazar lo perdido, te doy este pañuelo que no es tan hermoso pero lo suficientemente lindo para adornarte. Lo siento- dijo Hilary bajando la cabeza, su madre colocó una mano en su cabello.

-No tienes porque disculparte, me encanta- dijo sonriendo a lo cual Hilary le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno mi regalo no esta envuelto pero es recién sacado del horno- su madre extendió lo que estaba tejiendo, se trataba de una bufanda color rojo con tonos claros y oscuros, Hilary la tomó en sus manos embelesada, era muy suave.

-Mamá, es… hermosa- dijo con los ojos picándole debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-Solo lo suficientemente linda para adornarte- dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que Hilary había dicho. Hilary sonrió y se puso la bufanda

-Eres muy bella hija- dijo su madre contemplándola con ojos soñadores, a esto Hilary se sonrojó –Espero que encuentres a un hombre que no solo vea tu belleza exterior sino también la hermosura de tu ser interno- dijo a lo que Hilary se acordó de Kai, pero de inmediato trató de sacar el pensamiento de su cabeza, quería estar feliz el día de hoy.

-Así que abren regalos sin invitar- dijo su padre que entraba por la puerta

-Oh, es cierto querido, lo sentimos- dijo sonriendo su esposa

- Está bien porque yo, traje la fiesta, entren chicos- dijo su padre

Por la puerta entraron los G-Rev., (con excepción de Kai claro esta) con todo tipo de comida, decoraciones, regalos, música, etc.

-Chicos- dijo Hilary sorprendida

-Este es nuestro regalo para ti amiga- dijo Max sonriendo

-Así es, YO, lo planee hace dos días que tú…- dijo Daichi hasta que fue interrumpido por Tyson

-Sí, si la Navidad no viene a ti, tú ve a ella… ¿o era al revés?- dijo Tyson confundido, todos rieron a esto y así la pequeña fiesta tuvo lugar hasta entrada la noche, todos rieron, comieron, cantaron, y hasta bailaron, pero como todo tiene que terminar, los chicos recogieron y desfilaron fuera del cuarto de hospital.

-Muchas gracias por todo, los acompaño hasta la salida- dijo Hilary que los llevó hasta la salida mientras que una sombra se acercaba a la puerta del cuarto y dejaba algo enfrente de esta.

-Nos veremos- dijo Hilary despidiéndolos. Al ver que todos se habían ido regresó al cuarto de hospital y cuando llegó encontró una pequeña caja enfrente de la puerta; curiosa la levanto y leyó la etiqueta:

_Para: Hilary_

_De: Kai_

_-Feliz Navidad-_

Los ojos de Hilary casi se salen de su cara y sus mejillas ardieron con furia. Abrió la caja con cuidado y adentro vio que se trataba de unos guantes muy finos color rojo. Eran muy hermosos y combinaban perfecto con su nueva bufanda. Se los colocó en las manos y descubrió que debajo de ellos se encontraba el crucifijo que ella hubiera tirado cuando discutieron, así que también se lo colocó y se abrazó a sí misma con la caja entre brazos, miró a ambos lados para ver si lo encontraba, pero era seguro que él ya se habría ido.

-Feliz Navidad Kai- dijo en tono bajo pero audible cerrando los ojos y aún sonrojada, el crucifijo que llevaba en el cuello brillaba con intensidad. Después de un rato entró a la habitación.

Cerca del cuarto, en un lugar escondido, Kai sonreía para luego volver a marcharse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El frío la despertó. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron miró hacía la ventana. Se sentó en el sofá en el que había dormido, se estiró para desentumirse y se levantó para caminar en dirección a la ventana, miró corriendo solo un poco las cortinas para no dejar entrar mucha luz día.

-"Esta nevando otra vez"- pensó viendo el nublado día de Diciembre- "Sin embargo parece un poco triste el día"- soltó las cortinas y volteando a ver a su madre quién yacía en la cama y sonrió, se acercó a darle un beso en la frente la cual estaba bastante fría, así que colocó una mano en la misma, sus ojos se abrieron en horror.

-¡DOCTOR!- gritó

… _su madre había muerto…_

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews y críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS no destructivas. Gracias por leer. ¡Matta ne!


	8. Memories and myself

Bueno en este capitulo también incluiré la canción de Hello de Evanescense, que es muy triste pero queda perfecto aquí

Oh Dios, se que deben odiarme… TANTISIMO TIEMPO! Lo siento en verdad en verdad pero es que nunca volví a tener la inspiración necesaria para continuar este fic sino hasta ahora, una gran disculpa y a todos los que han seguido leyendo muchas muchas gracias en verdad. Bueno realmente creo que esta historia ya no va a contar con muchos más capítulos a lo máximo dos o tres, pero daré lo mejor de mí para que sea de su agrado. Y pues sin más que agregar les dejo con este capitulo.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece

" " Pensamientos

- - Diálogo

Fixing the chaos

**Memories and myself**

-"Esta nevando otra vez"- pensó viendo el nublado día de Diciembre- "Sin embargo parece un poco triste el día"- soltó las cortinas y volteando a ver a su madre quién yacía en la cama y sonrió, se acercó a darle un beso en la frente la cual estaba bastante fría, así que colocó una mano en la misma, sus ojos se abrieron en horror.

-¡DOCTOR!- gritó

El doctor llegó de inmediato junto con su padre y varias enfermeras y empezaron a tratar a la madre de Hilary.

-Por favor salgan del cuarto- dijo el doctor a Hilary y a su padre

-No, yo quiero quedarme- dijo Hilary con lágrimas en los ojos. Su padre tomó su mano y ella volteó a verlo, él tenía una mirada de comprensión y Hilary entendió que era lo mejor así que ella y su padre salieron para dejar trabajar a los doctores.

_Playground school bell rings again (La campana del recreo suena de Nuevo)_

_Rain clouds come to play again (Las nubes de lluvia vienen a jugar de Nuevo)_

Hilary y su padre fueron a la sala de espera, se sentaron y todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí les pareció eterno. En todo ese tiempo la mente de Hilary no se separaba de su madre en el cuarto, con temor a lo peor.

En ese momento llegaron los chicos y al verla en la sal de hospital se acercaron. Ella se encontraba sentada en una silla y con sus brazos y cabeza recargados en sus piernas.

-Hil, ¿por qué estas aquí que sucede?- preguntó Tyson quien puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hilary pero ella no respondió, estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing? __(¿Nadie te ha dicho que ella no esta respirando?)_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello (Hola, soy tu mente dándote alguien con quien platicar, hola)_

-Hilary- esta vez Tyson la movió para que reaccionará lo cual funciono. Ella levantó la cabeza y todos pudieron ver los caminos que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Max

-Hoy, ella… no…- Hilary no podía hablar debido al hipo causado por el llanto

-Esta bien no te esfuerces nos dirás después- dijo Rei poniendo su mano en el otro hombro de Hilary. Hilary bajo la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando, ella va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien, ella no puede morir, no"- pensaba una y otra vez.

-Señor Tatibana- el médico se acerco al padre de Hilary y cuando esta lo escucho se levantó para escuchar lo que el doctor tenía que decir. Cuando ella se acerco el doctor la miró como no queriendo decir nada por ella.

-Diga lo que tenga que decir- dijo Hilary frunciendo un poco el ceño, a lo que el doctor volteó a ver al padre y este asintió.

-Lamentablemente, la señora Tatibana no pudo superar el última paso de la quimioterapia, el cual no fue efectivo, en estos momentos hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero ella no respondió a los impulsos eléctricos, lo siento- dijo el doctor

-¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo Hilary esperando oír la respuesta que ya sabía

-Hilary- su padre volteo a verla para después abrazarla y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo- Ella ya no vive, murió- y la abrazó más fuerte, Hilary quedó estática

_If I smile and don't believe (Si sonrío y no lo creo)_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream__ (Pronto sé que despertaré de este sueño)_

Hilary no se movía ni emitía sonido alguno, sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos.

-Hilary, hija, yo…- empezó su padre pero ella lo interrumpió

-No es verdad, no es cierto, ella no murió que te diga la verdad el doctor esta mintiendo- dijo viendo al doctor enojada. En su cara no había tristeza sino puro coraje.

-Lo siento- dijo el doctor y se marchó

-¡No, espere! ¡Tiene que decirnos la verdad, no se vaya, espere!- gritó Hilary tratando de seguir al doctor pero fue detenida por su padre

-Hilary, no hagas esto- dijo su padre mirándola a los ojos

-¿Hacer qué papá? ¿Esperas que me crea esta mentira? ¡Ayer estaba bien por amor de Dios! No puede ser que de un día para otro haya muerto, no lo creo, esto es un sueño- dijo Hilary poniendo sus manos en su cabeza- Los chicos se acercaron para consolar a su amiga

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken (No trat__es de arreglarme, no estoy rota)_

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry (Hola, soy la mentira que vive para que puedas esconderte, no llores)_

-Hilary, lo sentimos, todo va a estar bien, nos tienes a nosotros que no te dejaremos sola- dijo Kenny quien puso su mano en la espalda de Hialry

-Sí, todo estará bien, tienes que ser fuerte- dijo Daichi

-¡Suéltenme! ¿¡Qué no lo ven!? Todo esto es una mentira, no traten de darme ánimos siguiendo esta farsa- gritó desesperada, todos la miraban- Debo ir a verla- y corrió en dirección a la habitación donde yacía su madre.

Al entrar al cuarto sus ojos se deslumbraron pues las luces estaban prendidas para ser de día y le pareció que el cuarto estaba más blanco de lo normal. Miró hacía donde debiera estar la cama de su madre, pero solo encontró un bulto cubierto de sabanas blancas, se acerco y no queriendo hacerle caso a su mente de que no lo hiciera no podía parar, quitó la sabana y lo que vio hizo que su corazón diera un brinco. El miedo se apodero de ella y perdió el balance y cayó al suelo.

En ese momento llegaron los demás con su padre, ellos se acercaron y miraron a Hilary en el suelo para después mirar a su madre pálida como las paredes del hospital y sin vida alguna.

-Hilary levántate- dijo su padre que le extendió una mano y la levanto del suelo

-No, ella no es mi madre, mi madre era hermosa y llena de vida y esta mujer… no puedo mirarla, ella no es mi madre, ¿dónde está mi madre?- dijo Hilary perdió el juicio de nuevo

-¡Hilary ya es suficiente!- dijo su padre para después darle una cachetada, Hilary se sorprendió por esto y se tocó la mejilla, todos los demás miraban sin poder decir ni hacer nada. Hilary miró a su padre y después salió corriendo.

-¡Hilary!- dijo Tyson quién trato de seguirla pero Rei lo tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza, a lo que Tyson entendió y se mantuvo ahí.

Hilary corrió fuera del hospital, sus piernas la guiaban sin sentido por las heladas calles de Japón, pero en esos momentos ella no parecía sentir el frío que azotaba el país, en su mente solo existía el hecho de que su madre había muerto y que debía aceptarlo pero era tan difícil. Corrió hasta un parque en el que tropezó con una piedra y al contacto con el suelo su mente empezó a pasar imágenes de su vida en cámara rápida, en todas ellas aparecía su madre, la vez que su madre le regalo su muñeca preferida, las veces que le cantaba antes de dormir, la vez que se enojo con ella por no comprarle un perrito, la vez que le confecciono su yukata para el festival de verano, la vez que ella la sostuvo en sus brazos pues Hilary lloraba por su primera decepción amorosa, las veces que fueron juntas de compras, de viaje con la familia, a comprar los útiles de la escuela, cuando le dijeron que tenia cáncer y finalmente esa horrible imagen de ella en la cama pálida y muerta.

Hilary abrió los ojos después de ver esas imágenes, para ver que se encontraba totalmente sola, que ya nunca podría ver la sonrisa de su madre, que jamás volvería a probar su comida ni ser abrazada por ella. Un copo de nieve cayo en su mejilla, se sentó y miro al cielo el cual estaba completamente cerrado por nubes y no se veían señales de que pronto se despejaría y el Sol calentaría el clima. El cielo solo era una imagen perfecta de su corazón… y el Sol tampoco se asomaría pronto por ahí.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping (De repente sé que no estoy durmiendo)_

_Hello, I'm still here (Hola, sigo aquí)_

_All that's left of yesterday(Todo lo que se ha quedado del ayer)_

Continuará…

Lo se fue un capitulo pequeño pero fue lo que pude lograr por ahora pues ya es algo tarde y realmente quería darles el gusto de seguir con esta historia pues ustedes me animan a seguir después de tanto tiempo. De nuevo gracias por seguir comentando y espero no tardar con el siguiente capitulo. ARIGATO! Matta ne!


	9. El Objeto de mi afecto

Oh Dios, se que deben odiarme… TANTISIMO TIEMPO

Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de este fic, y de nuevo quiero agradecer a las personas que a pesar del tiempo siguen leyéndolo, se que les quede mal por un largo tiempo pero espero que ya no sea así hasta que terminé el fic y que daré lo mejor de mi para que les siga gustando.

Bueno sin más he aquí el capitulo 9. Por favor dejen review que es lo que me anima a continuar, todo esto gracias a ustedes.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece ni sus personajes y tampoco la canción de los Beatles… esto me lleva a recordar que no lo dije con la canción de Evanescense así que lo diré aquí: la canción de Evanescence del capitulo pasado no me pertenece ni ninguna de las canciones que he puesto en este fic… vaya largo disclaimer…

" " Pensamientos

- - Diálogo

Fixing the chaos

**El objeto de mi afecto.**

La brisa fría de esa mañana acarició su rostro tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pero Kai Hiwatari solo podía pensar en lo sucedido las últimas semanas, y más en la persona que las protagonizó junto con el. Hilary… ese nombre que ya ni lo dejaba en sus sueños, ella era la culpable de que estuviera así como ahora, de esa manera que nadie en la vida podía saber, nadie, no sus admiradores, no el Sr. Dickenson, no Tala, y menos sus amigos.

De esa manera que ni una beybatalla podía hacer en su ser, solo ella era la culpable… ella era la culpable de derribar su pared blindada y hacerlo sentir nervios… NERVIOS!!

¡El gran Kai Hiwatari! ¡La leyenda del beyblade poseedor del espíritu sagrado Dranzer sentía nervios por una chica! El solo pensamiento le hacía tener escalofríos que no eran exactamente causados por el frío viento del invierno. Nunca pensó verse en esta situación tan... no sabía la palabra porque como dije hace un momento, nunca pensó verse en esa situación. Esto no era para nada su fuerte, esto era algo desconocido para el, era algo de lo que siempre huyo y desprecio, algo que nunca imagino ni quiso que pasara, simplemente no estaba en sus planes, y ahora estaba allí pensando como es que iba a arreglarlo.

Ok, sí, se besaron una vez, ¿pero eso era amor? Estaba muy confundido porque el no sabía absolutamente nada del amor. Sí había visto a Mariah y a Rei pero él siempre pensó que parecían niños pequeños, él no quería parecer niño pequeño, él no sabía que quería. Una desesperación tremenda lo inundo por dentro y puso sus manos en su cabeza para tratar de parar el sentimiento tan desastroso.

¿Qué era lo que quería el? ¿Lo que realmente quería sobre este asunto? ¿Amor? ¿Qué era eso? ¿El amor solo era besarse y parecer un bobo sin importar lo que la demás gente dijera? ¿Era acaso solo estar con alguien y decir que son pareja? ¿QUÉ ERA?

Cerró los ojos tratando de hallar la respuesta, lo que primero se le ocurriera sería bueno, lo primero que su mente dictara, y así en un solo cerrar de ojos la respuesta vino a él. Era Hilary. Todas esas preguntas se resumían en la sola imagen de la chica en su cabeza. Él sabía lo que quería, él sabía que por ahora su mundo no solo era beybatallar, claro era una gran parte de su mundo si no es que toda, pero eso era antes ahora había otra parte, otra razón de luchar y ser el mejor, y esa era Hilary.

_Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something (Oh sí, te dire algo)_

_I think you'll understand (Creo que lo entenderás)_

Pero tenía miedo, ¿que tal si ella no lo aceptaba? ¿Qué tal si estaba enojada porque desapareció repentinamente otra vez? ¿Era demasiado tarde? Pero eso no lo sabía, debía de ser fuerte y enfrentar la situación por más desconocida que fuese, pues el era un Hiwatari y los Hiwatari no eran cobardes sino todo lo contrario.

Miró hacía el horizonte… Lo haría, hablaría con ella y le diría que solo eso quería, a ella, y lo haría sosteniendo su mano y mirando esos ojos que le quitaban el sueño por la noche.

_When I say that something__ (Cuando diga ese algo)_

_I wanna hold your hand (Quiero sostener tu mano)_

_I wanna hold you hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Habiendo llegado a esa conclusión se dirigió hacia el hospital en donde estaba la madre de Hilary. Nada impediría decirle a la chica lo que sentía pues tal vez si no lograba hacerlo de una vez nunca más lo haría.

Una vez que llego al hospital subió a la habitación de la madre de Hilary y encontró la puerta abierta así que se asomo un poco pero vio que esta vacía.

-Kai- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Tyson.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer- dijo Tyson en tono molesto a lo cual Kai no tomo importancia y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta al campeón mundial.

-Si buscas a Hilary no la vas a encontrar aquí- a estas palabras Kai se detuvo y volteo a ver al chico –Ella murió Kai… la madre de Hilary murió- Al escuchar esto Kai sintió una punzada en el corazón y se acerco con paso decidido hasta Tyson.

--¿Dónde esta?- pregunto en tono un poco amenazante pero Tyson no se inmuto

-No sabemos, salió corriendo del hospital y no ha regresado, en estos momentos la estamos buscando, yo solo regrese a ver si ella misma ya había regresado-

Al escuchar esto Kai no lo dudo un segundo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital, pero antes de que pudiera salir Tyson lo detuvo.

-Kai espera- Kai detuvo el paso sin voltear a verlo –Kai, cuida de ella por favor, es como una hermana para mi y aunque me cueste… la dejo en tus manos yo se que tu la protegerás-

Kai volteó a ver a Tyson quien tenía una mirada firme y decidida, al ver esto supo que Tyson hablaba con total sinceridad por lo que le sonrió un poco a lo cual Tyson respondió con otra sonrisa. Después Kai salió y empezó a correr deprisa por las calles, mirando en los callejones, en las ventanas de las tiendas, incluso fue a la estación de policía pero no la encontró ahí y lo único que pudo desear en ese momento fue que no le hubiera pasado nada a Hilary.

_O__h, please, say to me (Oh por favor dime)_

_You'll let me be your man (Que dejarás que sea tu hombre)_

_and please, say to me__ (Y por favor dime)_

_You'll let me hold your hand (Que dejarás que sostenga tu mano)_

_Now let me hold your hand__ (Ahora dejame sostener tu mano)_

_I wanna hold your hand (Quiero sostener tu mano)_

Kai desecho las ideas de donde podría estar Hilary y la fe se empezaba a esfumar, el único lugar que quedaba por revisar era la casa de ella. Dejó de correr para agarrar aire que después de haber corrido tanto sus pulmones exigían con dolor. Se detuvo a mirar en donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que había un parque bastante desierto. Entro a él con el objetivo de sentarse y descansar un poco. Estuvo caminando unos segundos cuando encontró una banca pero alguien estaba acostada en ella. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una chica, la cual estaba completamente cubierta por la nieve. Se acercó lentamente con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho y se detuvo enfrente de la banca.

-¿Hil?- La chica levantó la mirada con expresión muerta, a esto Kai sintió que el alma se le venía abajo. De inmediato se quitó la gabardina que traía y quitó la nieve con mucho cuidado de encima de Hilary para después ponerle la gabardina encima. La chica mantenía la mirada pérdida en el horizonte y no se movió ni un centímetro al sentir que Kai se agachaba y se acercaba para que lo escuchara.

-Tengo que llevarte a un lugar caliente de lo contrario te congelarás- Kai tomó su pulso, todo estaba bien y no había señales de que la chica tuviera serios problemas más que un resfriado tal vez. Kai pensó en como levantarla de ahí y más importante como cargarla, a este pensamiento sus mejillas se empezaron a teñir de un color rosa leve pero sacudió la cabeza y alejo el pensamiento.

-Hilary necesito que te sientes, ¿me escuchas?- Hilary lo miró con su vaga expresión a lo cual pensó que no iba a cooperar con él, pero sorpresivamente Hilary se sentó lentamente. Kai le arreglo la gabardina que se le había caído al sentarse.

-Bien, te voy a cargar en mi espalda necesito que te agarres con las fuerzas que tengas- Hilary no asintió pero Kai supuso que eso era un sí, después de todo el era experto en interpretar silencios. Kai se agachó y Hilary puso sus manos en su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su espalda. Kai se levantó.

-"Que ligera es, parece una pluma"- pensó con sorpresa y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la casa de Hilary.

-¿Estás cómoda?- preguntó con el corazón punzándole el pecho pero no recibió respuesta por lo que volteó un poco para mirarla y se encontró con que ya estaba profundamente dormida. Al verla así tan linda sonrió.

Una vez en la casa de Hilary, Kai movió la perilla para ver si estaba abierto lo cual no era el caso.

-Hil, despierta, necesito tu ayuda- Kai empezó a mover su espalda despacio para intentar despertar a Hilary y con esto ella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente –Hil, esta cerrada tu puerta- fue lo único que dijo y Hilary con lentitud sacó una llave de su bolso y se la dio.

Kai abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad pues trataba de no tirar a Hilary. Una vez abierta la puerta entró y la cerró detrás de si. Empezó a mirar la casa hasta ubicar las escaleras. Caminó hacia la sala y dejo a Hilary en un sillón con mucho cuidado.

-Ahora vuelvo- le dijo y miró que su expresión había cambiado a una tristeza increíblemente grande. Frunció el ceño con preocupación y se levantó. Tenía que ser rápido.

Empezó a subir las escaleras en busca de un baño y cuando lo encontró abrió la llave del agua caliente de la bañera. Dejo que se calentará y mientras fue a buscar la habitación de Hilary. Dudó en entrar pero se decidió pues tenía que buscar algo de ropa para ella y su toalla. Encontró su toalla y pijama y se dispuso a salir cuando una idea saltó a su mente.

Ropa interior.

Al solo pensarlo sintió mucho calor y su corazón latió con fuerza. No, no podía hacerlo eso lo haría ella. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar el pensamiento y se dirigió al baño para checar si el agua ya se había calentado. La niveló con agua fría para que no quemará a Hilary, dejó la pijama y la toalla encima de la tapa del escusado y bajo con rapidez las escaleras. Encontró a Hilary en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, se acercó y la cargo en sus brazos, Hilary rodeó su cuello para no caerse.

Kai subió lentamente las escaleras y se detuvo enfrente del cuarto de Hilary y la bajó.

-Mmm te preparé un baño... solo que…- no pudo continuar pues la vergüenza se lo impedía y sus mejillas estaban de un color carmesí. Hilary lo miró algo curiosa y después poso su mirada en el baño, se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba su pijama pero no su ropa interior. A este pensamiento ella también se sonrojo considerablemente y entro a su cuarto deprisa. Kai le dio la espalda escuchando a la chica moverse con rapidez y lo último que escucho fue la puerta del baño cerrarse, a esto soltó un suspiro contenido durante tan embarazosa escena.

Pasaron unos minutos y Hilary salió del baño, entró a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a secar su cabello con una toalla. En ese momento se oyeron unos pequeños toques en la puerta y al voltear vio a Kai con una taza. Kai entró y se la dio.

- Toma esto, te calentará por dentro- le dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-Gracias- dijo Hilary tomando la taza y mirando su contenido. Té. Hilary miró a Kai quién estaba en su habitual pose. Este chico si que era raro, primero la apoyaba en todo y le mandaba señales de atracción, luego ella lo besaba y el la evadía, luego le daba un regalo y la salvaba de sufrir una neumonía, ¿después qué sería? ¿La odiaría sin razón? Empezó a beber el té y cuando hubo terminado lo dejo en su mesita de noche y se recostó en la cama. El recuerdo de lo acontecido en la mañana volvió a su mente y las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos. Ya no le importaba si Kai la veía llorar pero aún así le dio la espalda. Después de unos segundos pensó que era muy ruda esa posición, después de todo Kai la había ayudado, así que rodó sobre sí en la cama solo para chocar con algo duro. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y un olor agradable la llenó por completo. Kai estaba acostado a su lado. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos violetas que tanto amaba, y estos la miraban a ella con entendimiento y apoyo. Esos ojos podían decir tantas cosas y a la vez ninguna, de pronto sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos de nuevo. Quería llorar como nunca, quería llorar hasta secarse, quería desahogar todo el sufrimiento, el coraje a la vida, la frustración, el amor, y todo tipo de sentimientos que rondaban en su corazón en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos para detener el flujo de las lágrimas un poco pero esto solo provoco que salieran más apresuradamente y los sollozos se hicieron presentes. Ya no podía hacer nada el llanto había ganado.

Estaba llorando en silencio cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del chico a su lado rodearla y acercándola hacía su pecho. Ella tomo de la camiseta del chico y lloró más. Era todo lo que necesitaba y él la estaba reconfortando. Kai mientras tanto solo cerró los ojos y sonrió. Él estaría ahí para ella de eso no había duda.

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside (Y cuando te toco me siento feliz por dentro)_

_It's such a feeling (Es tal el sentimiento)_

_That my love__ (Que, mi amor)_

_I can't hide (No lo puedo ocultar)_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

Lo rayos de la mañana empezaban a filtrarse por las cortinas tocando sus ojos con delicadeza. Había dormido estupendamente, pero sentía los ojos hinchados pues después de todo había llorado gran parte de la noche. Ahora recordaba que Kai no se molestó por esto.

De repente se levantó de golpe pues la idea en su mente la sobresalto. Había pasado la noche con Kai. ¡Con Kai! Con el chico más tierno, guapo, y dueño de su corazón quien en esos momentos yacía a su lado acostado. Sus mejillas ardían y empezó a mover su mirada lentamente hacía el lado donde se suponía que estaba dicho chico, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que a su lado no había más que las almohadas en donde había dormido.

Si era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, el chico se había ido en tanto ella se hubiera dormido. A esto sintió de nuevo una tristeza y soledad inigualables. Por lo que se volvió a recostar en la cama en posición fetal.

Estuvo ahí unos segundos pensando en la nada cuando un olor a comida se filtró por su nariz. Decidió seguir el olor, tal vez su padre ya había llegado y estaba preparando el desayuno.

Su padre. Que tonta había sido, él la necesitaba ahora tanto como ella a él y lo había dejado solo en el hospital y preocupado.

Debía pedirle una disculpa y mostrarle su apoyo, en este momento lo mejor era cuidarse los unos a los otros. Estaba sumergida en tales pensamientos cuando entró a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa Vio un plato posarse enfrente de ella. Su padre estaba muy silencioso ni los buenos días le había dicho, seguramente estaba enfadado, no sabía como o por donde comenzar a disculparse.

-Come o se enfriarán- le dijo el dueño de una voz distinta a la de su padre por lo que volteó de inmediato y ahí estaba como una visión del cielo, sin sus guantes ni su bufanda incluso sin sus tan características marcas faciales. Entonces no se había ido durante la noche, si la cuido.

Kai la miraba expectante.

-"¿Que tan mal cocinero soy o será que no tiene hambre? ¿Porqué me mira así?"- pensó empezando a incomodarse el chico -¿Qué sucede? Tienes que comer, desde ayer no pruebas bocado alguno- le dijo dándole la espalda, la mirada de la chica lo ponía nervioso.

Hilary guardó silencio, no sabía que decir, por lo que mejor empezó a comer la comida enfrente de ella para no tener que pronunciar palabra. Kai al escuchar el sonido de los cubiertos volteó un poco la cabeza para mirar a la chica. Tan demacrada, tan triste y aún así tan hermosa. Su corazón se estaba derritiendo a medida que conocía más a Hilary y pasaba momentos con ella. Anoche le pareció el paraíso el poder dormir al lado de tan linda chica, el objeto de su afecto. Sabía que tal vez estaría enojada al despertar y verlo ahí en su casa, no quería ni pensar que ella pudiera imaginarse que le hiciera algo durante la noche, aprovechándose de su estado. Sacudió la cabeza, eso era ridículo. Sin embargo sentía que debía disculparse. Pero antes sabía que tenía que decirle lo que sentía, si no lo hacía ahora tal vez después no tendría la oportunidad con el funeral y demás cosas. A esto una idea salto a su mente.

-Por cierto, llame a tu padre anoche cuando dormías, él esta bien se alegró de saber que estabas aquí y yo le dije que cuidaría de ti. No durmió aquí pero dice que vendrá más tarde así que por eso no te preocupes- dijo Kai sentándose en la silla al lado de ella.

Hilary lo miró sorprendida. A este chico no se le pasaba el más mínimo detalle. Aún así no pudo articular palabra por lo que solo asintió.

Cuando Hilary hubo terminado Kai le retiró el plato y volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Era ahora o nunca.

-Hils- comenzó por decir pero ya no sabía como seguir. La chica lo miraba con tranquilidad. Sus ojos no expresaban tristeza en ese momento por lo que se sintió más seguro de sí. –Tengo algo que decirte…- de repente una idea lo detuvo. ¿Y si no era el momento adecuado? Después de todo la chica había perdido a su madre solo ayer y venirle con más problemas sentimentales no era conveniente. ¿Pero si no era ahora cuando?

_Yeah you, got that something__ (Si así es, tu tienes ese algo)_

_I think you'll understand (Creo que podrás entenderlo)_

_When I say that something (Cuando diga ese algo)_

_I wanna hold your hand (Quiero sostener tu mano)_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

De repente sintió la mano de Hilary sobre la suya y la miró. Ella sonreía.

-Gracias- dijo Hilary mirándolo. Kai sonrió. Creo que podría esperar un poco.

Continuará…

Bueno he ahí un capitulo más. Este capitulo debo decir que ha sido mi favorito hasta ahora pues me gusta narrar lo que Kai siente y piensa y creó que es el capitulo en donde más lo he hecho. En fin espero que les haya gustado y que sigan al pendiente para el siguiente. RR please! See ya-nyo! O


	10. A tu lado

Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo trayéndoles otro capitulo de este fic. De nuevo gracias a todos los que han dejado review y que me han amenazado de muerte por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo… jejejejeje si sabe de quien hablo es broma. Bueno les comento que este es el último capitulo de este fic, si yo también estoy triste pues me he divertido mucho haciendo este fic. Tal vez pero solo tal vez haga una secuela pequeña pero aun no lo se pero espero que se pueda pues me gustaría contar más de la historia se Hilary y Kai en un futuro.

Bueno este capitulo es algo corto pero espero les guste y lo disfruten. Como siempre saben que sus reviews son lo que me anima seguir (si es que quieren secuela muajajaja )así que SIGAN PONIENDOLOS! Jajaja bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

" " Pensamientos

- - Dialogo

Fixing the chaos.

**A tu lado****…**

-Amigos y amigas, estamos aquí reunidos para darle el último adiós a nuestra querida amiga Reika Tatibana. Madre de una excelente y hermosa joven, esposa de un respetable y trabajador esposo, hermana de dos mujeres extraordinarias e hija de un matrimonio sólido y cariñoso-

La luz se filtraba por las ventanas de la pequeña iglesia en donde la gente que más amaba a Reika Tatibana le decía adiós por última vez (A/N: Yo se que en Japón no son católicos pero agrado la idea de la Iglesia.).

En el banco de adelante estaban sentados Hilary y su padre, junto con los padres de la mamá de Hilary. Atrás estaban los G-revs, pero sin embargo Kai no se encontraba presente en la ceremonia.

Terminado el servicio, la gente se dirigió al cementerio donde enterrarían a la madre de Hilary. La gente lloraba y miraba con tristeza como bajaban el féretro lentamente. A lo lejos de ahí, escondido detrás de un árbol, estaba la figura de un chico vestido de negro quien no dejaba de mirar a Hilary, quien a pesar de la tristeza no lloraba, solo veía el ataúd bajar, y aún así lucía hermosa en un vestido negro.

La gente fue yéndose poco a poco y el padre de Hilary los despedía. Hilary estaba alejada de las despedidas mirando aún el ataúd. Los G-Revs se le acercaron y la abrazaron fuertemente cada uno.

-Gracias por venir, no saben cuanto lo aprecio- les dijo Hilary a sus amigos

-No hay de que Hils, debíamos estar aquí para darte apoyo- dijo Rei mirándola con cariño

-Y ya sabes que siempre será así amiga- dijo Max sonriéndole

-Gracias- dijo Hilary abrazándolo

-Bueno, ¿deseas estar sola Hils o quieres que nos quedemos un poco más?- preguntó Kenny

-No, vayan, deben estar cansados y además tienen que entrenar, yo estaré bien, quiero estar un rato sola, además de estar también con mi padre, nos necesitamos mutuamente en estos momentos- dijo Hilary alentándolos

-¿Segura?- preguntó Max

-Sí Maxie, no se preocupen, todo estará bien y mañana iré a verlos a su batalla no se preocupen-

-Bueno entonces nos vamos Hils, cuídate y no dudes en visitarnos cuando quieras ya lo sabes- dijo Tyson abrazándola de nuevo -Y por cierto- le dijo al oído cuando la abrazo- Yo se que él esta aquí, así que por eso no te pongas triste, ¿sí?- Hilary asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, en marcha chicos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Tyson guiñándole el ojo a Hilary para después comenzar a caminar. Hilary los despidió con la mano y después suspiro.

-¿Lista para ir a casa?- preguntó su padre quien ya estaba a su lado

-Sí papá, vamos a casa- dijo Hilary comenzando a caminar con su padre hacía su coche. La figura del chico detrás del árbol ya no estaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más en la tarde Hilary decidió salir a dar un paseo. En su casa se encontraban sus abuelos, padres de su madre, y sus tías, quienes quería ayudar a su padre y a ella en lo más que pudieran, pero desgraciadamente Hilary solo quería estar sola, así que mejor se salió.

Era una tarde algo fría, por lo que casi no había gente afuera, pero para Hilary eso era algo bueno. Camino hasta el puerto, y posó sus brazos en el barandal de madera mirando hacía la playa. El aire movió su cabello, trayendo consigo además la presencia de un joven.

-Hola Kai- dijo Hilary sin dejar de mirar el horizonte. El Sol ya se estaba poniendo.

-Estuve ahí- dijo Kai mirándola.

-Lo sé- dijo Hilary por fin volteando a verlo. Kai la miraba preocupado a los ojos tratando de encontrar tristeza en ellos. Ella miró que en los de él había… ¿miedo?

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto ella. La pregunta lo confundió.

-¿De qué?- preguntó él. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos.

-Estoy bien en verdad, si eso es lo que te preocupa- dijo ella volviendo a mirar hacía el mar.

-Yo se que vas a estar bien Hils, eres muy fuerte- dijo él

-¿Entonces que te preocupa?- preguntó Hilary con algo de amargura. Kai calló nuevamente. -Ahora que sabes que estaré bien, ¿porque no te vas de una vez? No tienes que sentirte obligado a estar conmigo porque mi madre murió Kai, puedo arreglármelas sin ti-

-¿Realmente piensas que estoy contigo por eso?- dijo él en voz baja (más de lo normal). Hilary volteo y vio que en sus ojos había tristeza. Sintió un dolor en su corazón y bajó la mirada.

-Pues si no es por eso, ¿entonces por qué estas conmigo? ¿Qué haces aquí cuando podrías estar entrenando, o interesándote en otras cosas más importantes?- las lagrimas empezaban a querer salir de sus ojos causándole un dolor punzante en ellos. Pudo sentir que la mano de Kai tomaba su barbilla para subir su rostro y hacerla que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Yo no iré a ningún lado, a menos que quieras que me vaya- le dijo Kai seriamente. El viento sopló, indicando que el sol ya se había ido y comenzaba la noche. Hilary se sonrojó al tener a Kai tan cerca… cada vez más cerca… y más. Ella juraba que esto podría ser un sueño. Kai puso sus labios encima de los de ella, dándole un tierno beso, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento.

Cuando necesitaron aire, rompieron el beso. Se miraron mutuamente, y la mirada de Kai se tornó en una de amor y ternura.

-Sé que no he estado ahí para ti, ni para nadie en verdad, he sido muy egoísta contigo. Perdóname por eso Hilary, quiero compensarte el dolor que te he causado, quiero estar ahí para ti siempre, porque no puedo separarme de ti. Y también se que… te amo Hils- los ojos de Hilary se abrieron como platos- Y antes de que digas nada quiero pedirte que me dejes estar contigo, y yo te prometo que nunca te voy a dejar, siempre te protegeré y amaré- dijo Kai tomando su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

Lagrimas rodaron por esta, hasta llegar al contorno de una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hilary

------------------------------------------8 años después----------------------------------------------

Era primavera en la ciudad de Tokyo. Las hojas de los cerezos volaban por doquier indicando que era un día hermoso, aunque aun así la gente iba y venía pues la vida agitada continuaba, y era viernes por lo que la gente estaba aún más ansiosa de que fuera fin de semana y descansar un poco de los ajetreos de sus vidas.

Un poco alejada del bullicio, se encontraba una joven llegando hacía su departamento. Ésta era alta, con el cabello castaño que le daba un poco más debajo de los hombros, y poseía unos hermosos ojos rubí. Su figura era envidiable, pues las líneas de su cuerpo podían definirse fácilmente a través de su ropa, pues esta ya no era una pequeña jovencita sino una mujer hecha y derecha.

Al momento en que entró en su departamento comenzó a quitarse sus zapatos para reemplazarlos con unas pantuflas.

-Estoy en casa- dijo al continuar su camino. Tomó la correspondencia que había sobre una mesa y comenzó a mirarla sin darse cuenta que un sobre cayó al suelo.

-Nada importante- murmuró al dejar la correspondencia de nuevo en la mesa- ¿Amor?- preguntó de nuevo, pero nadie le respondió- Uhmm supongo que aún no llega, bueno creó que tomaré una ducha- y la chica se dirigió al baño, aún sin notar la carta que había caído al suelo.

El día transcurrió normal, dando paso a una linda tarde en la ciudad. La chica castaña comió y después se durmió un rato hasta que dieron las 7 de la noche. Despertó para encontrarse con que aún nadie había llegado al departamento y que se encontraba sola. Se sentó en una silla del comedor preguntándose porque era que su compañero aún no llegaba, y empezó a preocuparse. Miró hacía una mesa que había cerca en donde se encontraban muchos portarretratos. En ellos podían verse a dos chicos, hombre y mujer, abrazados en unas fotos, besándose en otras, y celebrando en otras tantas con otros chicos. La chica de las fotos era ella misma, y el chico tenía el cabello bicolor, unos ojos violetas hermosos, y además era muy varonil y apuesto, y abrazaba, o besaba, con ternura a la chica en las fotos. La chica al ver las fotos sonrió y luego una cosa llamó su atención. Un sobre yacía en el suelo. Camino hacía él y lo levantó, el sobre tenía su nombre escrito. Lo abrió de inmediato y leyó:

_Hilary:_

_Tenemos a tu novio. _

_Aunque fue difícil atraparlo lo logramos. Si quieres volver a verlo tienes que ir a la siguiente dirección __**COMPLETAMENTE SOLA**__. Su vida depende de ti, así que no lo dudes y ven a rescatarlo, solo tú puedes hacerlo._

_Recuerda, tienes que venir sola, no llames a la policía, no pedimos dinero, solo que te presentes y aquí llegaremos a un acuerdo sobre su futuro. Tienes hasta las 8 para venir, sino lo tomaremos como una señal. Date prisa Hilary, el tiempo corre._

Hilary no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de leer. Alguien había secuestrado a Kai y amenazaban con matarlo. Tiró el sobre pues sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿quién haría algo así? ¿Acaso Boris volvía a las andadas? ¿Acaso alguien quería lastimar a Kai por ser uno de los bey luchadores más poderosos? No podía seguir haciéndose esas preguntas, tenía que ir a rescatarlo si solo ella podía hacerlo no dudaría ni un segundo más en presentarse ahí. Miró el reloj, eran las 7:30 de la noche. El amor de su vida estaba en peligro y tenía que hacer algo.

Tomó la dirección, se puso los zapatos y un abrigo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía donde la dirección la guío. Estaba muy estresada pues el tiempo corría. Llegó hasta un edificio vacío y lo miró. Esto no se veía bien, comenzó a temer por su vida y por la de Kai. No tardó más y entró.

Había polvo por todos lados, al igual que muchas cajas y demás cosas en muy mal estado. Tosió un poco y comenzó a caminar entre todos los escombros. Miró por todos lados para saber donde se encontraban los secuestradores, llegó hasta unas escaleras y pudo ver que había luz en la parte de arriba. No dudó más y subió las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido, cuando hubo llegado hasta arriba vio que la luz provenía de un cuarto, la puerta estaba entrecerrada. Camino hacía él, lo más seguro era que ahí tuvieran a Kai, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, tenía mucho miedo de llegar y ver que Kai estuviera muerto. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

No había nadie.

El cuarto estaba alumbrado con velas que estaban en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien que le dijera donde estaba Kai, comenzó a asustarse, ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Dónde estaban Kai y los secuestradores? ¿Acaso había llegado muy tarde? La puerta se cerró asustándola y volteó de inmediato a ver quién la había encerrado. La persona que la había cerrado era ni más ni menos que Kai.

-¡Kai!- corrió a abrazarlo -¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?- le preguntaba ella con nerviosismo y hablando muy rápido

-Estoy bien Hils, pensé que no vendrías- dijo él mirándola seriamente

-Kai, debemos irnos, los secuestradores no tardarán en volver- dijo ella jalándolo del brazo pero Kai no se movió de su lugar-¿Kai?-

-Hilary, caíste en la trampa, tú eres la secuestrada- le dijo Kai muy serio y frunciendo el ceño. Ella lo soltó y dio unos pasos hacía atrás.

-Kai… ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucede? Me estas asustando- dijo ella con temor

-La nota decía que aquí llegaríamos a un acuerdo sobre el futuro, ¿no es así? Bueno es hora de saber como va a terminar esto- dijo Kai mientras caminaba hacía ella. Metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón para sacar algo. Hilary estaba muy asustada, ¿acaso su amado Kai la iba a matar? No podía creerlo.

Kai sacó un objeto de su bolsa y Hilary cerró los ojos. Ese era el fin. Después de más 8 años de conocerlo nunca pensó que su novio fuera un asesino. Espero un momento. Nada había pasado. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio a Kai arrodillado en una pierna.

-Ka…Kai, ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo ella comenzando a llorar

-Hilary Tatibana- dijo Kai mientras le enseñaba el objeto que había sacado de su bolsa, una cajita negra, la abrió y dentro se encontraba un anillo de compromiso- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntó sonriendo.

Hilary se llevó las manos a la boca y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-¡Eres un bobo! ¿Por qué me haces esto?- dijo ella tapándose la cara y llorando

-¿Eso es un no?- preguntó Kai aún arrodillado y con preocupación

-¡No! No- dijo ella y se arrodillo para estar a la misma altura que él- Sí me casaré contigo- dijo sin dejar de llorar. El sonrió de nuevo y colocó el anillo en el dedo de ella. Ella sonrió y él se acercó a besarla. Los dos se abrazaron mientras se besaban. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

-Pero eso no quita que me hayas asustado, ¡eres un tonto! ¡Temía que estuvieras muerto!- dijo dándole golpesitos en el pecho

-Bueno pues es que la nota decía que íbamos a llegar a un acuerdo sobre el futuro, ¿recuerdas? Era este- dijo el sonriéndole picaramente

-¡Sí pero no tenías que asustarme de esa manera!- dijo ella llorando en su pecho

-Lo siento- dijo él abrazándola apenado. Ella se separó un poco y le sonrió.

-Me da gusto que lo hicieras… te amo-

-Yo más Hils- dijo él quitándole un mechón de cabello de su cara y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja mientras sonreía. Volvieron a besarse.

Fue así que los dos regresaron al departamento que compartían y se dispusieron a dormir, pues mañana y las siguientes semanas serían algo pesadas, después de todo tenían una boda que planear y más adelante un futuro que compartir, pues Kai había cumplido su promesa y siempre estaría ahí para ella… toda la vida.

**FIN**

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y a los que me dejaron sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado y también espero que lean la secuela que espero escribir. Muchas gracias y ¡Matta ne!


End file.
